Tout est quantifiable
by tigreen
Summary: L'histoire se déroule après 2x16, suite à la trahison de Lexa. Retrouver Clarke est une chose mais se faire pardonner en est une autre et Lexa ne va pas être au bout de ses surprises. En parallèle des événements s'apprêtent à chambouler la quiétude enfin retrouvée au sein des nations. Et si tout était lié ? Et si la survie du peuple dépendait de la relation de notre Clexa ?
1. Chapter 1

**Ma fiction passera du point de vu de Lexa à Clarke . J'ai décidé de faire une alternative à la saison 3. Je vais reprendre certains éléments mais le reste sortira de ma petite tête.**

 **C'est la première fois que je publie mes écrits, alors désolée par avance s'il y'a des trucs pas cohérents (problème de logistique surtout ...)**

 **Les personnages de The 100 ne m'appartiennent pas.**

LEXA

Je sens encore son regard me transpercer alors que je lui tourne consciencieusement le dos. Le saphir désormais glacial de ses yeux, je le sais, ne vit et ne vivra plus que de cette obstination meurtrière qu'est celle de me poignarder sciemment. Mon corps est en feu, je n'ai qu'un désire: rallumer la flamme qui s'est éteinte dans son regard.

Mais je ne peux pas, mon peuple est ma priorité. L'amour est une faiblesse. Je me force à répéter cette phrase sachant pertinemment qu'elle a perdu tout son sens depuis l'arrivée de Clarke dans ma vie. Mais j'en ai besoin pour me conforter dans l'idée que ma décision était celle à prendre. Et qu'il n'y avait pas de tergiversations envisageables.

Mes jambes ignorent ma volonté de cœur et obtempèrent à la Heda qui est en moi. Je disparais enfin à ses yeux, je descends l'autre versant de la colline. Je suis la Commandante, il m'incombe de tenir mon rôle et de mener avec droiture mon peuple.

Je fais donc taire mes émotions.

\- Heda, s'il te plaît, reconsidère l'ordre de tes priorités. Tes sujets perdent foi en toi, la coalition est instable.

Je dévisage l'homme qui me fait face. Chauve, grand, faisant figure de père pour moi, il me fixe. Il ne laisse aucune émotion transpirer mais je peux sentir l'imperceptible fébrilement de sa voix.

\- Que vas-tu imaginer Titus? je lui réponds froidement et poursuis dans ma lancée. Wanheda est une menace, tout le monde veux s'approprier son pouvoir. Azgeda, la nation la plus rebelle, n'hésitera pas à sacrifier guerriers et fidèles pour se retourner contre moi.

\- Mais pourquoi ne pas la tuer? Cette fille du ciel? Pour que tu puisses bénéficier de toute sa puissance?

\- Je n'en ai pas besoin, je suis le Commander. J'ai déjà suffisamment de prérogatives à ma disposition. De plus Wanheda m'est indispensable pour ramener la paix et tuer dans l'œuf cette rébellion. Elle est la clef d'une potentielle réunification au sein de la coalition. Elle inspire déjà crainte et respect. La mort est à son service. Si je combine sa force à la mienne, nous serons invincibles.

Titus m'observe. Je le prends de vitesse avant qu'il n'ait le temps d'émettre ne serait-ce qu'une énième objection.

\- A ton avis, Titus. Je gagnerai plus en respect en amassant le pouvoir de Wanheda ou en défiant la mort à ses côtés?

Il referme aussitôt la bouche et baisse les yeux. La ride de son front scille furtivement, signe chez lui d'intenses réflexions. Il finit par échouer un regard résolu sur moi. Mais, étant mon conseiller et père de substitution, je sais qu'il n'abandonnera pas aussi facilement.

\- Ne crains-tu pas qu'elle t'amène à la mort?

Je prends en considération cette remarque et je décide d'être ouvertement franche avec lui. De ce fait je le fixe droit dans les yeux et lui révèle:

\- Je ne crois pas en tout ça, Titus. Tu m'as enseigné sagesse et droiture mais l'absurdité ne fait définitivement pas partie de mes vices. Aucune personne ne contrôle la mort pas même cette fille du ciel. Mais je puise dans cette croyance pour raviver l'estime bafouée que me porte mon peuple.

Titus accuse le coup. Je le vois bien. Mais c'est vrai, je pense ce que j'ai dit. La Mort trouble la Vie depuis la nuit des temps. Elle frappe de manière inconstante. Cette immatérialité nuit aux êtres vivants depuis toujours. En quoi la décimation d'un peuple octroie-t-elle le titre de Commandant de la Mort, alors que cette dernière est indomptable? Clarke n'est pas Wanheda pour moi, elle l'est pour mon peuple. C'est pourquoi j'ai besoin d'elle. Vivante.

Cela fait trois mois qu'elle a disparue. Mon peuple lui voue un respect et une crainte sans précédent pour l'avoir libéré du joug des hommes de la montagne. Moi aussi. Mais depuis, elle n'a plus donné le moindre signe de vie. Et certains leaders des douze clans qui forment la coalition se disputent le pouvoir que son surnom récemment attribué lui confère. Azgeda en fait partie et est de loin la plus oppressante menace: son peuple, qui est accessoirement le mien étant la chef de la coalition, a pour réputation d'être hautement belliqueux et remet en cause officieusement mon rang. En effet certains de mes agents secrets ont intercepté certaines conversations entre l'ambassadeur et le messager de la reine quant à leurs projets d'utiliser Wanheda pour me renverser. L'urgence de retrouver Clarke avant eux est réelle pour éviter une guerre.

Titus ne dit plus rien. Son silence fait écho à son accord tacite. Il a compris et il ne tentera plus de me contredire. Parfait. Je n'ai bien-entendu pas besoin de son approbation pour mettre en application mes plans mais savoir que la personne en qui je place toute ma confiance appuie mes décisions a un effet apaisant.

La conversation prend ainsi donc fin et je charge un escadron formé de mes meilleurs pisteurs pour retrouver Wanheda. Ils doivent ramener Clarke. Je ne tolérerai aucun échec, l'enjeu est bien trop important.

Trois jours. Cela fera trois jours au coucher de soleil que mes guerriers traquent Clarke. Les tensions sont de plus en plus palpables entre mes ambassadeurs et alors que la réunion du conseil touche à sa fin, sans grande surprise, le porte-parole d'Azgeda prend la parole.

\- Je tiens à soulever un point important que nous n'avons toujours pas abordé: A quoi nous sert la coalition maintenant que le Mount Weather est déchu?

Je m'attendais à peu près à tout sauf à ça. Au-delà des avantages militaires il y a les échanges commerciaux et la paix durable que nous apportent cette union, mais Azgeda est décidément assoiffée de pouvoir et de sang. Je sens d'ailleurs le mien bouillir dans mes veines petit à petit. Heureusement je ne laisse rien paraître, mon masque reste implacable:

\- Si tu n'y vois que dans ton intérêt de quitter la coalition, libre à toi. Mais oseras-tu défier Heda et ses alliés pour asseoir ton autorité?

\- Ton pouvoir ne survivra pas celui de Wanheda!

A ces mots, j'ai comme l'impression que mon cerveau explose. Il ose! Il ose défier la toute puissance de la Commandante publiquement. Des murmures grondent dans la salle et fière de son effet l'ambassadeur poursuit:

\- La reine n'hésitera pas user de tes faiblesses pour t'atteindre!

Je fais alors immédiatement taire la fureur dans mes yeux. Je m'adresse à lui de la manière la plus froide possible.

\- Wanheda est le leader du peuple du ciel. Cela fait trois jours que nous discutons d'intégrer son peuple à la coalition. Les votes sont clos, la majorité a tranché, tu n'as plus ton mot à dire. Et si un moindre mal arrive à Clarke kom Skaikru et que tu en es tenu pour responsable Azgeda aura à dos tous les clans de coalition.

\- Le peuple du ciel n'est pas officiellement membre de la coalition. Ces menaces seront effectives lorsque Skaikru l'aura rejoint. En attendant ce ne sont que des paroles en l'air.

Il avait craché ces derniers mots. Je reste de marbre tout en gardant mes yeux rivés sur mon interlocuteur. Il me défie ouvertement. Je ne peux laisser passer pareil outrage. Heda doit inspirer crainte et respect. Je me lève avec une lenteur délibérée et m'approche du balcon. Je lui offre mon sourire le plus énigmatique et lui fais signe d'approcher. Il hausse un sourcil, peu crédule. Je me justifie alors:

\- J'aimerais m'entretenir en privée avec toi afin d'éclaircir certains points.

Le voyant encore hésiter je rajoute:

\- J'aimerais également que tu fasses passer un message à ta reine.

Il n'a pas manqué de noter la neutralité de mon ton, mais satisfait il s'avance. Arrivé à mes côtés il me lance un regard interrogateur plein de défis. Tout se passe alors très vite.

Je lui frappe brutalement le thorax de mon pied, le faisant basculer en arrière, au moment où la porte de la salle s'ouvre à la volée, laissant apparaître une jeune femme aux cheveux blonds. Son regard se pose immédiatement sur moi. Le temps est comme suspendu jusqu'à ce que le crie de mon rival ne s'arrête vingt-huit étages plus bas. Ses yeux bleus saphir en disent déjà long mais ses paroles remplies de venins viennent confirmer mes craintes abattant d'une traite mes deniers espoirs:

\- Je vois que rien n'a changé. Que me veux-tu Commandante?

Nous traversons le seuil de sa chambre nouvellement attribuée après avoir mis officiellement fin au conseil. La pièce est spacieuse et bénéficie en plus d'une salle de bain annexée. Clarke s'avance vers le lit et pose ses attributs, dont un couteau rudimentaire, sur la table de chevet adjacente. Elle n'a plus dit un mot après m'avoir ouvertement écrasé de ses sarcasmes lourds de jugements. Alors qu'elle semble perdue dans ses pensées, je l'examine avec plus d'attention maintenant que nous sommes seules. Ses vêtements ne sont plus de la dernière jeunesse, ses cheveux sont emmêlés et des strasses de boues et de sang viennent perturber la perfection de sa peau. A mon grand désarroi, on peut aisément conclure qu'elle a maigrit: Ses os sont largement visibles au niveau de ses épaules apparentes. Elle se retourne soudain vers moi, son regard dardant le mien d'une foule de sentiments. Je décèle sans mal tristesse, haine et rancune. Ses yeux me disent qu'ils sont fatigués et que la vie a déjà bien trop pris. Malgré-moi je sens mon cœur se serrer à cette vue.

\- Que me veux-tu Commandante? répète-t-elle pour la deuxième fois.

Le ton qu'elle a employé, ne laissant transpirer aucune émotion, me blesse plus que je ne l'aurais imaginé. Reprends-toi Lexa! Ce n'est que de la politique comme avec les autres! De la politique… je n'y crois pas un mot. Cependant je cache les apparences en revêtant mon masque de Heda. Sa présence est certes indispensable mais elle ne doit servir qu'au maintient de la paix au sein de la coalition. A défaut d'y croire moi-même, Clarke doit en être persuadée.

\- Tu es une légende au même titre que Heda depuis tes agissements au Mount Weather. Ton rang de Wanheda, Commandante de la Mort, attise l'âme des plus rebelles et menace la coalition. Une guerre se profile et j'ai besoin de ton aide pour maintenir la paix…Clarke.

Si à tout hasard j'avais ignoré à quoi pouvait ressembler un regard méprisant, j'aurais sans doute vacillé sous l'intensité de celui que me renvoyais à présent Clarke. Mais je reste de marbre. Elle ne bouge pas se contentant de me clouer sur place de ses yeux brulants. Elle attrape soudain son couteau et s'avance rapidement vers moi. Je déglutis. Quand bien même je tiens à elle, je reste la Commandante… Si elle en venait à me menacer je ne sais quel comportement j'adopterai… Lexa ou Heda? Elle met fin à mes réflexions en me percutant délibérément l'épaule, me glissant au passage d'aller me faire foutre, puis elle se dirige vers la porte. Je pivote sur mes talons plus vite qu'il ne faut pour ne le dire et la hèle en tentant de paraître aussi neutre que possible: Elle ne peut pas partir! Pas comme ça! Non!

\- Cette guerre inclut ton peuple Clarke!

A mes mots elle suspend ses pas. Je rajoute vivement avant qu'elle ne change d'avis et disparaisse une nouvelle fois dans la nature.

\- Les autres clans acceptent de compter parmi la coalition le peuple du ciel. Ainsi ton peuple sera la mien, tu bénéficieras de ma protection.

Elle me dévisage un long moment et je ne parviens pas à percer son air totalement indéchiffrable. Ça me rend folle. Il faut qu'elle parle, qu'elle dise quelque chose, que je sache, que je…

\- En quoi la survie de mon peuple a un quelconque intérêt pour toi tout à coup? Si je me souviens bien tu n'as pas hésité à le sacrifier au profit du tien la dernière fois qu'on s'est bêtement allié.

Ces mots… _Ses_ mots me transpercent le cœur, mais Heda ne laisse pas couler son masque. Il ne faut pas que je montre que ça m'atteigne.

\- Je ne referai pas deux fois la même erreur, Lexa – sa frustration est telle qu'elle a repris sa vieille habitude de m'appeler par mon prénom, j'en aurais presque souri si je n'avais pas perçu tout le fiel dans sa voix– vous êtes déloyaux! Vous êtes des sauvages!

\- Ne mets pas tout le monde dans le même sac pour ce que tu penses de moi. J'ai fait ce qui devait être fait pour sauver mon peuple. C'est mon rôle d'Heda! Je dois pouvoir prendre mes décisions avec ma tête et non avec mon cœur! Je n'avais pas le choix.

\- Si tu avais le choix! Refuser ce marché et combattre à mes côtés en vengeant tous ceux qui sont morts à cause des hommes de la montagne. Que crois-tu qu'il se serait passé si je n'avais pas réussis? Ils auraient recommencé à enlever les tiens, à les transformer en reaper ou a s'abreuver de leur sang! Malgré toutes ces menaces, tu as préféré être lâche et me laisser faire la sale besogne!

\- Le marché stipulait que les miens étaient à l'abri…

\- Tu m'as bien trahis, qu'est ce qui te fait penser qu'ils n'auraient pas fais de même avec toi!

\- Ça suffit Clarke! A ma place tu aurais fait la même chose que moi!

\- JAMAIS!

Nos voix étaient montées en puissances tout durant l'échange mais ce dernier mot avait été hurlé. S'ensuit un long silence où l'on se jauge, le regard rivé sur l'autre. Je finis par me diriger vers la porte. Je me retourne et lui dis:

\- Tu es Wanheda, certains clans veulent te tuer pour amasser ton pouvoir. Ce qui déclenchera une guerre. Ton peuple ne sera pas à l'abri. Je ne veux pas de guerre, tu veux protéger ton peuple. Alors je t'en conjure, réfléchis non pas en fonction de ma volonté mais en fonction des besoins de ton peuple, Clarke. Nos intérêts convergent une fois de plus, que tu le veuilles ou non…

Elle ne répond rien. Défaite, je conclus:

\- Prends ton temps, si demain tu restes sur tes positions, je te ferai escorter jusqu'aux tiens.

Je pars, je la laisse, je ne pouvais plus rester de toute manière, l'oxygène me manque. Et puis j'ai des choses à régler, il faut que je me défoule.

 **Donc pour l'instant rien de bien différent par rapport à l'original de la série mais ce n'est que partie remise** **J**


	2. Chapter 2

**Salut!** **Alors je vais essayer de poster tous les dimanche à partir de maintenant (je sais nous sommes vendredi,** **enfin samedi maintenant,** **mais c'est pas grave :p )!** **Merci pour les favs et les follows ça fait plaisir et ça me motive à écrire :)** **.** **Donc voilà le chapitre 2, j'espère qu'il vous plaira!**

 **J** **e m'excuse par avance pour les éventuelles fautes que j'aurais oublié** **es** **!**

* * *

CLARKE

Une fois la porte refermée sur Lexa, je sors le dernier petit objet que je n'avais pas exposé à sa vue. J'amène donc le mini talkie-walkie à mes lèvres:

\- Allô?

\- Clarke?

\- Oui.

J'entends un long soupir que je suppose être de soulagement. Ne voulant pas m'éterniser déjà parce que j'ai une mission à remplir mais aussi pour éviter les énièmes recommandations de mon groupe, j'ajoute prestement:

\- Je suis sur place, je vous ferai un rapport de mon avancée.

\- Parfait.

Je coupe la communication.

oO§o§Oo

LEXA

Mes foulées sont rapides, mon cerveau est en ébullition, mon cœur bat la chamade. J'ai comme l'impression qu'un étau enserre ma poitrine et que l'air manque à mes poumons. Cette première confrontation avec Clarke a été déroutante par son intensité. Et ce regard lourd de reproches … je sens des frissons parcourir mon corps. La culpabilité m'envahit alors qu'elle ne devrait pas … je veux dire, je sais que j'avais fais le bon choix et que si c'était à refaire je ferais la même chose. Mais ses propos criants de vérités résonnent encore dans ma tête et viennent perturber ma quiétude. Mais je me refuse d'écouter cette petite voix qui s'acharne à me faire comprendre qu'au fond Clarke a un peu raison... Son échec aurait condamné inévitablement mon peuple à une nouvelle ère de terreur...

J'arrive à la salle de commando pour avoir l'exposé détaillé de la capture de Clarke auprès des mon bataillon. Ils m'attendent déjà tous. Je réalise alors que Clarke avait fait irruption seule dans la salle de conseil. Aussi je leur jetai un regard interrogateur voulant en connaître la raison. Être Heda a ses avantages car je n'ai pas besoin de formuler le fond de ma penser pour qu'ils me renseignent fissa. Ils savent. C'est Prius qui prend la parole.

\- Nous avons trouvé Wanheda à la frontière du Trikru et du Skairkru. Elle était seule, nous lui avons expliqué notre venu et elle n'a pas cherché à se défendre. Sans doute s'était-elle rendue compte de notre supériorité en nombre et qu'il était vain de nous résister.

J'acquiesce et d'un signe de tête le pousse à poursuivre.

\- Elle nous a suivit plutôt docilement, mais une fois dans l'enceinte de la tour les choses se sont complexées. Nous étions censés vous attendre dans cette salle mais elle nous a faussé compagnie. Elle a entendu dire par notre faute que vous étiez en réunion avec les douze clans et je ne sais encore comment elle a su vous retrouver. Je ne sais pas d'où elle a tenu les indications sur l'emplacement de la salle de conseil.

\- Ne t'inquiète, je conçois tout à fait le fait qu'elle ne vous ai pas rendu la vie facile. Il s'agit tout de même de Wanheda. Elle inspire mort et crainte donc les langues se délient plus facilement en sa présence, elle n'a pas dû avoir de mal à avoir les informations qu'elle voulait. Quoiqu'il en soit, je vous trouve remarquable de l'avoir ramener dans un délai aussi court. Vous serez promus.

Ils s'inclinent et je dispose. Cette fille allait être vraiment dur à contenir si elle s'octroyait des passes droits grâce à la crainte qu'inspirait son titre aux yeux de mon peuple ...

Je me retrouve mécaniquement devant la salle commune des adolescents prétendant au poste de Commandant. Je suis chargée de les former tant au niveau intellectuel que physique. C'est la tradition. Les battants de la porte en chêne massif s'ouvrent et je m'avance dans l'espace contiguë qui s'offre à moi. Une dizaine de visages se tourne vers moi et les têtes se baissent en marque de respect.

Ils avaient été sélectionnés lors d'un tournoi réunissant les dix villages de Trikru qui avait lieu tous les cinq ans. Un enfant par village âgé entre sept et douze ans était déclaré vainqueur et chaque gagnant rejoignait la capitale pour suivre l'enseignement qu'il lui était incombé pour devenir Commandant. Un seul le deviendra et les autres le serviront, lui jurant fidélité et allégeance au péril de leur vie. Bien-entendu, toutes les générations des candidats secondent l'actuel Commandant jusqu'à sa mort où un conclave est organisé pour déterminer qui des vainqueurs est le plus légitimes à prétendre au poste suprême.

Je me souviens que j'étais venu à bout de vingt-neuf de mes condisciples lors du mien. Je faisais partie de la dernière génération et tous à ce jour me servent en tant que généraux, dont Indra. Elle avait été la plus coriace. Je souris à ce souvenir. Elle avait été si virulente qu'elle pouvait largement prétendre au titre de celui ou celle qui m'avait valu le plus de cicatrices.

Titus s'avance vers moi. Je ne l'avais pas vu. Aussi je hausse un sourcil, il n'est pas censé être là. Lui se charge de l'élévation spirituelle des prétendants le matin pour éveiller leur esprit. Le soir, c'est à moi de m'occuper de mes petits protégés. En même temps, ma fonction de Heda est tellement prenante que c'est le seule moment de ma journée que je peux leur consacrer ou presque ... A la tête qu'il fait, Titus a remarqué mon trouble... Ton masque Lexa!

\- Heda, je ne fais que passer, j'ai appris qu'Aden s'était blessé lors de son entraînement tout à l'heure et je voulais m'assurer qu'il se rétablissait dans les bonnes conditions.

\- Tu peux rester tranquille, Titus, il est pris en charge et il est arrêté pour les deux prochains jours le temps qu'il se remette.

Il se courbe dans une révérence remarquablement bien exécuté tandis que son air demeure, à son habitude, indéchiffrable. Tel maître, tel élève, ne puis-je m'empêcher de penser. Il se détourne et disparaît à nos vues me laissant quartiers libres avec mes petits champions. Leur salle commune desserre un dortoir séparé par une porte blindée (sait-on jamais, dans ce monde où la survie est le moteur de nos vies). Ne voyant pas la personne que je voulais voir avant tout, Je me dirige de ce pas vers ladite porte, faisant irruption dans ce petit cocon qui avait été autrefois le mien. Aden est là, assis sur son lit et ses yeux auparavant perdus dans le vague s'illuminent à mon arrivée.

Aden. Ce petit, d'ailleurs plus si petit que ça du haut de ses quatorze ans presque quinze, a connu une histoire bien difficile. Il s'est taillé sa place en s'entraînant corps et âme dans le but d'atteindre les plus hautes stèles de la hiérarchie. Douce vengeance à son passé douloureux dans lequel il s'est vu arraché à ses parents... utilisés comme moisson par le peuple de la montage, et ce alors qu'il était à peine âgé de 4 ans. Là où des centaines d'orphelins ont été à la merci des bons vouloirs de la nature et aux dures lois de la sélection naturelle, Aden a eu la chance d'avoir été recueillis par Titus, un ami de longue date de sa famille. Titus l'avait pris sous son aile et s'était évertué à lui offrir un avenir des plus beaux. Un vrai lien était né entre eux. Un lien filial. Ce pourquoi je considère aujourd'hui Aden davantage comme étant mon frère de cœur que mon élève. Lors du tournoi, il s'était très vite imposé comme futur vainqueur de son village natal. Et actuel vainqueur comme en témoigne sa présence à Polis, dans ce dortoir, devant moi.

Il se lève, un sourire barrant toute l'horizontalité de son visage et vient poser la main de son bras valide sur mon avant-bras, comme en exige le protocole qui encourage Heda et ses vainqueurs à ne pas s'adonner à des marques d'affections plus poussées, dans l'unique but de forger le caractère et la personnalité.

Je ne l'ai pas ménagé ce matin pendant l'évaluation physique hebdomadaire. J'ai peut-être un peu trop forcé mes coups au niveau de son épaule gauche. D'un autre côté ça fait depuis bientôt un mois que je le corrige sur sa mauvaise posture qui laisse un terrain d'approche à l'ennemi!

\- Tu es venue pour m'arranger le deuxième bras, me questionne-t-il taquin.

\- Seulement si dans deux jours tu refais les mêmes erreurs! Si je dois employer la force pour te sauver tes petites fesses, alors je n'hésiterai pas, tant pis si je dois te mettre en pièces!

Il n'y a qu'avec lui que je me permets de tels propos et de tels styles de langages! Mais qu'est ce que ça fait du bien, de laisser Heda au placard même si ces moments où nous sommes seuls se font rares!

\- Je ferai attention à protéger mes arrières alors, je ne voudrais pas que Titus doivent te moucher en public!

\- Titus respecte mon rang au moins lui donc il n'oserait pas, comparé à une certaine personne que je ne citerai pas.

Son sourire s'étire de plus belle repoussant les limites de l'humanité et laissant dévoiler ses dents au même titre que son air de chenapan insupportable. Mais je suis plus rapide que lui, comme à chaque joute verbale que nous «partageons».

\- Allez suis-moi c'est l'heure!

\- Ah oui vient nous écraser de ta sagesse légendaire, elle me manquait tant!

Sale gosse! Mais avant que je ne puisse l'assommer de mon implacable répartie, il fuit lâchement à travers la porte, rejoignant le reste du groupe. C'est à peine croyable, il n'y pas dix minutes je me lacérais le cerveau et remettait en question ma capacité de jugement et ma prise décisions. Et maintenant, je souris, l'esprit plus léger et ayant hâte de faire partager mon savoir à mes protégés... parfois je me demande si je ne suis pas plusieurs dans ma tête. Sait-on jamais!

Je rentre dans ma chambre, le soir vidée de toute énergie. Je m'affale sur mon lit et jure de ne plus jamais le quitter. Vivre en relation libre avec ses couvertures est grandement tentant par moments … Pff qu'est ce que je suis entrain de penser moi. Il faut que je m'achète un cerveau... ou plutôt que je songe à me faire implanter celui du plus fin stratège adverse lors de ma prochaine guerre. Je ne vais quand même pas aller me servir en cerveau parmi les gens de mon peuple. Mais qu'est ce que je suis entrain d'imaginer là? Je soupire devant mes divagations que je mets sur le compte de la simple fatigue. Me dire que tout cela ne vient en fait que de Clarke me ferait à coup sûre disjoncter.

\- Alors quelle est ta décision?

Nous sommes le lendemain matin, j'ai donné rendez-vous à Clarke qui se tient devant moi, fière, dans la salle de conseil. Il n'y a personne d'autre que nous, je ne voulais pas d'effervescences inutiles supplémentaires à la tombée de son verdict.

Elle semble peser ses mots un instant, me rendant au passage folle par cette attente insupportable … déjà que ma nuit a été mouvementée malgré mon état de fatigue avancée … elle ne peut pas m'infliger ça!

\- J'ai bien réfléchi, commence-t-elle. Elle marque une pause en me statuant sur place de son regard transperçant. Mon cœur est au bord des lèvres, j'ai la boule au ventre, c'est le moment de vérité et enfin je la vois prête à abattre ses cartes. Elle reprend: Avec ce qui s'est passé entre nous il y a trois mois, je trouve que tu as un sacré culot pour oser venir me demander de l'aide. Mais tu n'es pas stupide, Lexa, et par chance pour toi, moi non plus, donc je sais que la situation doit vraiment être critique pour que tu fasses appel à moi. Ai-je tort?

Non Clarke tu n'as pas tort. Mais c'est tellement plus que ça. Je te laisse voir uniquement ma préoccupation envers mon peuple mais je m'inquiète pour toi et je veux te protéger, je ne veux pas passer encore trois mois à me demander si tu es vivante ou non, à me torturer l'esprit dans l'incertitude de te revoir un jour, à ne pas savoir si tu seras capable de me pardonner un jour. Donc non tu n'as pas tort Clarke, pire! Tu ne mesures juste pas à quel point tu n'as pas tort. Mais ça, je ne peux pas te le dire.

\- Non, effectivement la situation n'est pas à son beau fixe. J'en déduis donc que tu acceptes ma proposition? Je dis donc plutôt.

Elle prend un longue inspiration, elle est tendue, je vois ses mains crispées. Puis ses yeux s'ancrent dans les miens et je me perds un instant dans l'océan azur qui s'offre à moi. Mon havre de paix, trop près mais toujours trop loin, inatteignable.

\- J'accepte.

C'était tout ce dont j'avais besoin d'entendre. Juste ce mot. Ce mot qui signe une nouvelle alliance avec Clarke et qui permet d'enterrer la hache de guerre, un temps soit peu. Je vois dans son regard, qu'elle n'a pas oublié Mount Weather et qu'elle ne l'oubliera probablement jamais, mais pour la survie de tous elle ravale sa rancœur. Je le vois et j'acquiesce. Les relations diplomatiques sont sauves et c'est le principal. Advienne que pourra de nous deux par la suite.

\- Je vais donc te faire découvrir la ville plus en détail, tu vas rester à Polis un certain temps, jusqu'au moins la cérémonie d'intégration. Il faut que tu prennes tes repères. Je t'accompagne. Depuis l'insubordination d'Azgeda, je me méfie des autres nations...

\- Azgeda c'est la nation représenté par l'ambassadeur que tu as envoyé par dessus bord hier? Il t'avait envoyé des méchantes piques et ton sang bouillant a encore agit pour toi c'est ça? Me demande-t-elle mutine.

\- Il avait ouvertement annoncé son intention de te tuer, et c'était hors de question.

Je vois ses yeux s'écarquiller à mesure que mes paroles la percutent. Et me percutent aussi, j'ai parlé avant de penser. Et j''ai peut-être mis un peu trop de ferveur dans mon indignation causée par ce souvenir et par la dérision de Clarke ... et ça ne lui a pas échappé. Je vois mille questions dans ses yeux. Mon geste d'hier, était-ce une manière de rasseoir mon autorité de Commandante ou était-ce une promesse d'exécution pour tous ceux qui oserait s'en prendre à elle? Un moyen de la protéger et de risquer tout pour elle jusqu'aux ententes entre peuple pour assurer sa protection? Même pour moi c'est flou. Mais je me reprends vite, et mets autant fin à mon trouble qu'au sien.

\- Comme je te l'ai dit, ta mort déclencherait une guerre.

En soit ma justification trahit mon véritable sentiment sur la situation mais elle ne relève pas et opine du chef. Il va falloir que je me reprenne en main. Séparer sentiments et devoirs était un caractère essentiel pour diriger … Lexa … ça m'exaspère quand mes actions et réactions me dépassent ainsi ...

Je l'attends alors qu'elle fait un rapide saut à sa chambre pour récupérer ses maigres affaires: Nous allons donc partir à la découverte de Polis. J'appréhende un peu car c'est ma ville, celle que j'ai préférée au peuple de Clarke. Celle que j'avais promis de lui faire découvrir avant mon désistement.

oO§o§Oo

CLARKE

Tout se passe comme prévu. Elle n'a rien vu. C'est parfait. Je félicite mon jeu d'acteur impeccable. Ça n'a pas été aussi facile que je le pensais. Elle a l'air réellement sincère, et la virulence dans sa répartie tout à l'heure quand je l'avais critiqué au sujet d'Azgeda … mais je n'oublie pas qu'elle retourne sa veste facilement et surtout, quand ça l'arrange. Je ne perds donc pas mes objectifs de vue. Je décide d'informer mon groupe de mon avancée.

\- Ici Clarke, vous me recevez?

Un grésillement me répond en premier lieu avant qu'une voix familière ne s'élève:

\- On te reçoit, quelles sont les nouvelles?

\- Elle ne se doute de rien, je touche au but. Personne ne me suspecte, tout va bien!

\- C'est parfait! Tu penses que tout sera effectif quand?

\- J'ai pu déjà avoir un aperçu rapide des lieux et là je pars pour la ville, je vous fais un rapport à mon retour.

\- Sois prudente tout de même...

\- Ne t'en fais pas, tout est sous contrôle.

Je coupe.

* * *

 **Alors? Vous en pensez quoi? Et du comportement de Clarke? C'est quoi cette mission selon vous? J'ai introduis doucement le personnage d'Aden qui aura une place importante dans ma fiction!**

 **NoEcritSelonSonEnvie: Merci! J'espère que ce chapitre est à la hauteur de tes attentes!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Salut salut! Je reviens pour un chapitre plus long et qui est basé principalement sur le point de vue de Clarke. Bah oui j'ai une semaine de retard (partiels, entretiens -réussis ouf-, festival -j'étais une des organisatrices-, et bien entendu panne d'internet suite à un grillage d'une pièce de ma livebox :p ) donc je me rattrape en augmentant la longueur de ce chapitre :)**

 **Toutes mes excuses pour les fautes qui m'auraient échappées.**

 **On se retrouve en bas pour les remerciements! Bonne lecture!**

* * *

CLARKE

Je la suis alors que nous franchissons la porte de la tour. Mon regard s'égare plus posément sur l'extérieur qui m'entoure. Lors de mon arrivée à Polis hier, dans la précipitation, je n'avais pas eu le temps de m'attarder sur la richesse qui me fait à présent face. Il y a des kiosques, des restaurants rudimentaires, des auberges, des ateliers, des commerçants, il y a des gamins ci et là qui se disputent une balle, des gardes montés sur des chevaux qui s'occupent de faire régner l'ordre au sein de la ville. Il n'y a pas à dire, la cité grouille de vie et procure un sentiment de sécurité et de quiétude qu'il n'y a définitivement pas à Arkadia.

Lexa se tourne vers moi. Je lis clairement l'appréhension sur son visage tandis que ses yeux cherchent à capter les miens. Prise d'un élan de …. de je ne sais pas quoi d'ailleurs, je lui offre un sourire que je veux rassurant. Ses fossettes remontent dans le sien un peu timide. Timide certes, mais je me le prends en pleine figure et je me sens flancher. Je ne peux m'empêcher de me dire que c'est décidément l'une des plus belles choses qu'il m'ait été amené à voir: Lexa sourire. J'avais oublié à quel point ça la rendait plus humaine et à quel point ça rendait un peu de chaleur au froid de sa beauté. Et la meilleure partie dans tout ça, c'est que ça m'est destiné. Rien qu'à moi. Ma poitrine se gonfle de fierté et de contentement alors que j'en prends délicieusement conscience. Délicieusement? Mais allô Clarke! WAKE UP! C'est quoi ça? Tu ne vas pas te laisser séduire de la sorte? Et pourquoi ton cœur bat plus vite là? Je n'ai pas le temps de me poser davantage de questions sur le type de pensée qui venait juste de m'assaillir car Lexa reprend sa route d'un pas pressé. Je cours limite derrière elle pour tenir la cadence! Grandir sur l'arche ne m'a pas doté de la même capacité de foulées que peuvent soutenir les natifs. Elle s'arrête alors brusquement au détour d'une ruelle et je manque de la percuter de plein fouet.

\- Ça c'est la taverne des guerriers. A chaque retour de batailles mes hommes et moi passons la nuit à nous remémorer les moments les plus épiques. Et pour boire aussi à la mémoire de nos compagnons morts sur le champ de bataille, dit-elle en désignant du doigt une petite bâtisse pas moins imposante où l'on pouvait lire «Trikder» sur l'écriteau. Quand tous ces problèmes de coalitions seront derrières nous, je t'y emmènerai... si tu veux, rajoute-t-elle d'une voix moins assurée qu'à l'ordinaire.

\- Avec plaisir, je lui réponds sincèrement.

Oui sincèrement. Car au fur et à mesure que Lexa me fait découvrir sa ville, j'ai l'impression de découvrir une toute autre personne. Une autre Lexa. Une simple jeune fille qui me fait découvrir son habitat et me fait partager sa culture. Une jeune fille qui me transmet son savoir et sa connaissance. Une jeune fille qui semble vouloir ardemment me sensibiliser aux us et coutumes de sa cité. Est-ce la vraie Lexa? Je ne sais pas. Mais j'apprécie ce changement de comportement, comparé à celui auquel elle m'avait jusqu'alors habitué. A mon grand désarroi. Je ne peux pas commencer à éprouver un semblant de sympathie envers elle! J'ai une mission à remplir et si je commence à mêler mes sentiments à mon devoir je n'y arriverai jamais. Il faut que j'instaure de la distance avec elle. Car c'est elle la cause de tous ces troubles, la cause de ma présence ici, la cause de ma fonction d'agent double. Elle me sort de mes pensées en me pointant un édifice imposant qui s'élève sur plusieurs étages. Des bannières flottent de part et d'autres de l'entrée principale encadrée par des piliers du style de l'ancien temps - Gothique? Roman? - et précédée par des escaliers de marbre.

\- C'est notre musée. Il fait aussi office de librairie. Nous avons entreposé toutes sortes d'œuvres et de livres d'avant l'apocalypse, car c'est notre héritage et que nous avons à apprendre de nos erreurs. C'est une chance que ce bâtiment ait été épargné par les ravages de la guerre nucléaire.

Alors qu'elle m'explique en long en large et en travers l'histoire de cette vieille bâtisse, je remarque un signe de l'infini gravé au milieu du pignon juste au dessus de la porte. Et ce signe de l'infini je le connais. Jaha distribuait des pastilles orné de ce sigle à la recherche de partisans avant mon départ d'Arkadia. Parait-il qu'elles annihilent la douleur et nous plongent dans un état de béatitude permanent. A vrai dire cette puce est née de la haute technologie donc pourquoi pas? Mais non d'un chien, que fout son emblème sur un bâtiment de la cité des natifs? Natifs privilégiant le rapport avec la nature et vivant en harmonie avec elle dans un parfait équilibre.

\- Qu'est ce que ça veut dire? Autant en avoir le cœur net et assouvir ma curiosité trop vite attisée.

\- C'est le signe du Commandant. Du premier Commandant. Et c'est grâce à ce signe que son esprit me parle et me guide.

Ok. Ça ne m'avance pas énormément, même pas du tout mais ça a le mérite de me faire m'inquiéter dorénavant pour la santé mentale de mon guide privé. L'esprit d'un Commandant qui parle à Lexa à travers le signe de l'infini... non mais sérieux... elle croit vraiment que je vais avaler ça? Enfin apparemment elle l'a très bien avalé elle. Il faudra que je retrouve le charlatan instigateur de cette supercherie ô combien ridicule. Pour le féliciter, non vraiment! Car c'est tout un peuple, Lexa incluse, qui croit désormais à ces, non pardon à _ses_ légendes. A moins qu'elle soit folle … qu'ils soient tous fous? Bref. Je n'ai pas le temps de m'éterniser plus longtemps sur mes pensées un poil désabusées. En effet, mon guide se fait entreprenant et m'attrape la main pour m'attirer à l'intérieur de la bâtisse après m'avoir fait limite courir dans les escaliers glissants. Je manque de faire plus qu'un avec le sol à deux reprises. Vive le marbre. Mais ce n'est pas le fond du problème car en fait là tout de suite maintenant, je m'en fous. Quelque chose de bien plus ennuyant m'occupe l'esprit. Quelque chose que j'aurai voulu bannir à jamais. Quelque chose qui me donne envie de me baffer à coup de matraque. Quelque chose qui me pousse presque à me fossiliser la tête dans le mur adjacent à la porte d'entrée pour y passer le reste de mes jours. Quelque chose qui me fait atrocement rougir: alors que Lexa relâche ma main pour laisser libre cours à ces mouvements qui accompagnent son débit de parole, je me surprends à avoir apprécié … non aimé le contact de sa peau sur la mienne, de sa main dans la mienne, de son touché sur le mien. Rhââââââ! Girngiebgerigneigbvyntoyhvbb ...

\- Tout va bien Clarke?

... greijnirfrhthh. Pardon? Mince, elle me regarde! Ses yeux inquisiteurs me pénètrent et je sens l'émeraude se déferler dans mes pauvres iris sans défense! Une bouffée de chaleur ne me prend pas en pitié alors que je me sens rougir de plus belle. Et j'ai absolument rien écouté de ce qu'elle disait avant! Je tente de reconstruire en quatrième vitesse le plomb que mon cerveau vient de péter en mode bouteille de champagne. Je me racle la gorge pour me donner contenance tandis que je me force à ne pas fuir son regard. Dieu, qu'elle est belle... cette petite ridule qui orne son front quand elle s'inquiète me fait craquer, elle ne me lâche pas de son regard troublé et je peux y voir une sincérité qui me la fait trouvé que plus attachante! Très attachante, très très attach ...Et voilà que je pense encore à mal … et mon rougissement ne fait que s'accentuer. Il faut que je mette un terme à mon enfoncement silencieux intergalactique du siècle.

\- Ah oui oui, je … heu enfin je … non ça va c'est juste que bon je trouve qu'il fait étouffant ici, nan?

Échec. Pour le prix de la meilleure menteuse, on repassera. Toutes mes félicitations pour le balbutiement en bonus qui a été parfaitement bien exécuté. De ce fait, je ne parais pas du tout suspect. Non mais même moi je ne me suis pas cru à mes paroles quoi. Et à la tête que Lexa me renvoie, mes doutes s'achèvent quant à l'inexistence absolue de mes talents de persuasion. Et je suis actuellement agent double? Jusqu'ici ça a coulé de source mais la suite risque d'être prometteuse à ce train là.

\- Et bien, si tu as trop chaud tu n'as qu'à enlever ta veste.

C'est une blague? C'est censé me mettre à l'aise ça? Elle a dit ça de la manière la plus nonchalante qu'il soit et mes toujours plus traîtresses de joues prennent littéralement feu. Et alors que je la dévisage en mode arrêt sur image, je décèle une lueur d'amusement dans ses yeux. Elle l'a fait exprès! Comment? Ok j'étais pas hyper convaincante mais elle ne peut quand même pas avoir deviné ce que je cache désespérément malgré mon teint de poivron rouge? A savoir le contentement un peu exhaustif que j'ai ressenti quand elle m'a pris la main? Elle lâche alors un petit gloussement à peine audible. Je suis choquée. Non, plutôt doublement choquée. Déjà par sa phrase limite lascive et ensuite par le fait que mon guide s'octroie presque le droit de se gausser. Chose rare au vue de sa condition de Heda qui inculque sérieux et rigueur au quotidien. Je ne sais pas encore combien de temps je la fixe outrageusement, je suis aux frontières de l'impolitesse mais je finis par me reprendre en main et lui passe devant en ajoutant que ça va très bien et que l'ombre procurée à l'intérieur de la bâtisse est suffisante. La récréation est terminée Clarke, il est l'heure de se ressaisir.

Alors que je me demande comment nos relations ont pu passer de purement politiques à de la taquinerie l'espace d'un court instant, je parcours l'allée qui s'offre à moi. C'est magnifique. J'y vois des tableaux de tous genres. J'en reconnais même certains qui figuraient dans mes livres scolaires sur l'arche, dont Le Cri de Munch et les Nénuphars de Monet. Le premier m'inspire l'horreur à l'état pur. Le flou qui le compose m'a toujours fait penser à l'indécision que chacun côtoie au cours de sa vie. Le deuxième en revanche a un effet apaisant: L'eau: la vie fluide et tranquille et qui fleurit comme en témoigne ces magnifiques nénuphars. Bref j'ai toujours adoré cet art là et je me rend compte que ça me manque. Le dessin me manque, la peinture me manque, laisser libre court à mon imagination me manque. Mon visage doit sûrement se faire l'effet d'un livre ouvert car Lexa s'approche et me demande de but en blanc:

\- Tu aimes la peinture?

\- Je … c'est ma passion.

J'avoue cash. Inutile de passer par quatre chemins. Autant en prendre qu'un seul et le plus court. Mais je ne peux m'empêcher de me demander quelle utilité elle trouvera à cette information. Ses yeux s'animent alors d'une lueur nouvelle.

\- Ah oui? Mais tu sais peindre?

\- Disons que je me débrouille. J'ai toujours adoré ça. Mais bon je n'ai pas trop eu le temps de m'adonner à cet art depuis mon retour sur Terre …

Elle opine du chef et baisse la tête soudain gênée. Je hausse un sourcil? Ça veut dire quoi ça? Il se passe quoi?

\- Je joue de la harpe, lâche-t-elle d'une petite voix presque intimidée.

Elle relève la tête suite à cet aveu, évite tout contact visuel et trace sa route plus loin me laissant figée sur place. Elle s'arrête devant une vitrine contenant une vieille combinaison usée de ... cosmonaute? Elle me fait signe d'approcher mais je suis trop occupée à halluciner suite à la bombe qu'elle vient de lâcher pour réagir à ses appels. Lexa. Lexa la Commandante sanguinaire et impitoyable pratique l'instrument emblématique du romantisme et du lyrisme. C'est complètement contradictoire et ça jure totalement avec sa personnalité bouillante. Je réalise alors, que la Commandante qui me fait face est bien plus complexe qu'elle ne laisse le voir et le prétendre. Malheureusement, je ne suis pas sûre d'aimer m'en rendre compte.

Je récupère finalement la fonctionnalité de mes jambes après une remise en route expresse de mon cerveau et rejoins Lexa près de son endroit momentané de prédilection. J'étudie plus en détails la vitrine qui me fait face. C'est indéniablement une vieille combinaison de cosmonaute. Noire et rouge, brûlée à certains endroits, trouée au niveau des genoux et des coudes, je me demande de quand elle date quand je remarque le badge rectangulaire épinglé au niveau de la poitrine. Et sur ce badge n'est rien gravé d'autre que le mot Commandant. Je beugue. Je ne suis pas sûre de comprendre. Je tourne la tête vers Lexa et je hausse un sourcil. Elle répond immédiatement à ma demande tacite.

\- Le premier Commandant, enfin plutôt la première Commandante, nous est venue comme ça, dans cet habit. Elle a permis à ce que les survivants s'unissent et collaborent dans la construction de Polis.

\- Comment s'appelait-elle?

\- Becca.

Becca. Simple comme prénom mais joli. Je soupire quand je me rends compte que je suis entrain de penser famille et enfants sans raisons apparentes. C'est bien le moment Clarke non mais franchement. Je secoue la tête, j'ignore le haussement de sourcil peu discret de Lexa pourtant parfaitement bien exécuté et je demande plutôt.

\- C'est elle, je suppose qui a appelé cette cité Polis?

\- Oui.

\- Pourquoi «Polis»?

A la tête qu'elle fait je sais que je viens de la moucher. Sa mâchoire semble vouloir fusionner avec le sol et ses yeux sont perdus dans des limbes qu'elle seule connaît. J'attends encore un petit moment et pile quand je vais lui administrer une légère baffe de ma concoction pour la faire réagir, elle pivote vers moi et me regarde. J'y vois pour la première fois une certaine incertitude ponctuée de mille questions.

\- Je ne sais pas ….

Ça j'avais cru comprendre mais merci pour la précision sait-on jamais. Mais au delà de ça, je vois que ça la perturbe vraiment. C'est vrai que c'est bizarre. Une ville doit à son nom toute son histoire, son caractère et son âme. Pourquoi Polis? Que veut dire Polis? Si la combinaison de cosmonaute connaît la réponse, elle se garde bien de me la dire malgré les longs regards appuyés que je lui lance.

\- D'où venait la première Commandante?

La bouche de Lexa forme un rictus assez significatif sur son sens. Ou pas en fait. Elle adopte un air désabusé et me raconte une des plus importantes croyances de son peuple. Importante aussi pour elle? La tête qu'elle me tire m'en fait sérieusement douter.

\- La légende veut qu'elle soit apparue pour la première fois en haut de la bute Gnosis. Nous avons baptisé cette colline ainsi car elle nous a apporté tout le savoir nécessaire pour notre survie par le biais de Becca. De cette dernière on dit qu'elle a été envoyé par je ne sais quelle entité dans le but de nous guider à travers le chaos qui nous faisait face à cette époque. Elle venait d'un autre monde, ça faisait déjà plusieurs années que nous étions livrés à nous même, les radiations nous rendaient plus fous les uns que les autres. Mais elle a su nous inculquer son savoir et nous reconstruire. Nous avons par la suite et en toute logique, suivi son commandement.

La colline Gnosis? Je serai curieuse de m'y rendre … Peut-être que je pourrai trouver un semblant de réponse là-bas. Lexa me coupe dans mes plans (sur la comète).

\- On dit également qu'elle a amené avec elle une prophétie qui à son accomplissement, permettra à l'humanité de prospérer en toute quiétude et de se défaire de la menace qui plane sur elle.

Je tique immédiatement. C'est quoi ce baratin? Mais à présent ma curiosité est plus que piquée.

\- Une prophétie? Elle est où? Et quelle est cette menace?

Un haussement d'épaule me répond d'abord, suivi de la voix … blasée de Lexa.

\- Ce n'est qu'une légende, Clarke! Il n'y pas d'autre menace que celle actuelle! C'est à dire la guerre avec Azgeda et le maintien de la coalition! Et pour ce qui est de la prophétie, personne ne l'a jamais vu ni entendu.

\- Mais toi tu penses quoi de tout ça? Tu y crois à cette légende?

\- Une légende repose sur des faits réels qui ont été amplifiés et grossis. Alors il y a une part de vérité dans ce que je t'ai dit. Je crois en cette part. La Commandante nous a littéralement béni en venant nous porter main forte. Mais elle reste humaine. Une humaine certainement plus évoluée au niveau de son intelligence mais c'est tout.

\- Pourtant tu sembles croire au signe qu'on a vu plus tôt avant d'entrer, celui qui permet justement à Becca donc de communiquer avec toi. Et personnellement je trouve ça gros et digne d'une légende. Et puis comment expliques-tu son accoutrement? Je finis en désignant de la main la combinaison qui nous narguait, j'en étais sûre, face à tous nos questionnements.

Comment fermer le clapet d'une personne: leçon un. Je prends décidément Lexa au dépourvu avec tous mes arguments que je lui avance tranquillement. Elle semble peser ses mots avant de répondre posément, comme si elle essayait de convaincre plus qu'une personne, qui est accessoirement moi, dans la tirade qui franchit la barrière de ses lèvres.

\- Sauf que moi ce n'est pas une légende. Clarke, dans mes songes, dans ces moments là où je déroche d'avec la réalité, je l'entends. Elle et aussi tous les autres Commandants qui m'ont précédés. Donc ce n'est pas une légende. Ceci est bien réel. Et pour ce qui de son vêtement, à l'époque les habits de l'ancien temps était encore d'actualité, donc …

Certes, mais je doute que ça a été monnaie courante de se balader en combinaison de cosmonaute à tout bout de champs. Car oui je suis persuadée: c'en est une. J'ai grandi dans le ciel donc je sais de quoi je parle. C'était limite l'habit de base sur l'arche. C'est pourquoi cela m'intrigue. Et la tentation de me rendre sur Gnosis me chatouille d'autant plus l'esprit. Je me garde cependant bien d'en faire part à Lexa. Je ne sais pas encore si cette découverte peut avoir un lien avec ma mission. Je veux avant tout en avoir le cœur net. Et je sais déjà ce que je dois faire.

Nous rentrons finalement après avoir parcouru plusieurs milliers de kilomètres, enfin du moins c'est ce que mes pieds me crient tandis que je rejoins ma chambre en souffrant en silence. Je passe rapidement à la salle de bain et laisse l'eau chaude détendre mes muscles atrophiés. Après ce moment de répit qui m'a procuré le plus grand bien, je découvre un plateau de nourriture constitué de plats qui ont l'air plus appétissants les uns que les autres. Je goûte de chaque et me rempli la panse comme il se doit après une journée pareille. Je me suis surprise à avoir apprécié sincèrement cette excursion en compagnie de Lexa. J'ai pu être plus profondément sensibilisée à la vie native. Au delà de leurs aspects primitifs et de guerriers sanguinaires, on découvre un peuple plein de ressources, aux mœurs variés et en total adéquation avec la nature. Un peuple désireux de ne pas reproduire les erreurs du passé. Un peuple admirablement bien orchestré et dirigé qui a su trouver un équilibre pour assurer sa survie. Se contenant du minimum. Et c'est ce qui fait sa richesse.

Lexa m'a grandement surprise aussi. Elle s'est ouverte à moi plus que je ne l'aurai pensé alors qu'elle n'y avait été nullement forcée. Une Lexa plus humaine, comme en témoigne les différents détails de sa vie qu'elle m'a révélé. Une Lexa moins Commandante en soi. Et je ne sais pas quoi penser de la situation dorénavant. J'ignore le pincement de mon cœur et saisis mon talkie-walkie.

\- C'est moi!

\- Ah Clarke enfin, on commençait à se poser des questions!

J'entends plusieurs soupirs de soulagement. Il faut vraiment qu'ils se calment. M'est avis que je ne risque rien ici … quoi? J'ai vraiment pensé ça à l'instant? Je décide de réfléchir à cela plus tard et me reconcentre sur la discussion.

\- La journée a été éreintante, j'avais besoin de me poser un peu.

Je décide me mettre directement les pieds dans le plat.

\- J'aurai besoin que vous fassiez des recherches de votre côté.

\- Oui?

\- Pouvez-vous me trouver des informations sur une Becca? C'est la première Commandante et elle portait une combinaison spatiale …

\- Une combinaison spatiale? Tu es sûre de ce que tu dis?

\- Aussi sûre que je respire. Je l'ai vu de mes propres yeux.

\- D'accord …

\- Elle est apparue aux natifs apparemment depuis une colline quelques années après la guerre nucléaire. Donc commencez vos recherches dès l'apocalypse.

\- Et en quoi cela va nous servir?

\- Et bien, cette histoire de Commandant à l'air d'être reliée au signe de l'infini présent sur les pastilles que distribue Jaha. Il y était gravé au dessus de leur musée.

\- Ça c'est bizarre, effectivement.

\- Oui! Et pour ce qui est de la mission, je passe à l'acte ce soir!

\- Tu es sûre? C'est pas un peu tôt?

\- Lexa me fait suffisamment confiance, j'ai eu l'occasion de m'en rendre compte aujourd'hui. Je ne risque rien.

Le pincement de mon cœur se tord de manière plus abrupte que précédemment mais je décide d'en faire abstraction. Plus vite j'aurai fini, plus vite je pourrai me dérober aux deux magnifiques émeraudes qui je le sais malgré tout, me font culpabiliser, et donc plus vite je pourrai partir et leur échapper.

\- Si tu penses que c'est le moment alors fais-le! Mais reste prudente.

\- Oui, je vous tiens informer et faites de même pour ce que je vous ai demandé! Finis-je et je coupe court à la communication.

Je prends une grande inspiration. Ça m'énerve. J'aurai presque plus envie d'accomplir ma tâche incombé. En seulement une journée à ses côtés et voilà que je flanche. Je me sens faible. Je m'énerve. Il y a trois jours je n'aurai eu aucun scrupule mais là maintenant … mais il est trop tard, on compte sur moi. Et puis ce n'est pas parce qu'elle a été foncièrement différente aujourd'hui qu'elle le sera tout le temps. Et elle recommencera à agir uniquement dans ses intérêts. Après tout je suis ici que pour empêcher une guerre. Même si c'est dans l'intérêt de mon peuple d'en éviter une, c'est une opportunité pour elle de nous avoir dans sa coalition. Elle pourra nous surveiller, nous asservir, décider de nos vies. Et c'est hors de question. Fière de moi, je me lève, sors de ma chambre et me dirige d'un pas que je veux assuré vers la sienne. Sa chambre. La chambre de Lexa.

oO§o§Oo

LEXA

Je suis épuisée. Mais heureuse. Faire découvrir à Clarke ma culture et la sentir aussi réceptive m'a fait l'effet de petites bulles de bonheur qui éclatent tout autour de moi. Et j'ai également senti que des barrières avaient été abattues. On était chacune moins sur la défensive, surtout elle en fait. On a parlé plus librement ce qui est déjà un grand pas suite à nos rapports de la vielle et de ce matin. Il y encore du chemin mais c'est un début! Ma porte s'ouvre et je sais que ça ne peut être que Titus. Lui seul est autorisé à entrer ici. Effectivement quand je me tourne je fais face de son air toujours impassible.

\- Heda, dit-il en inclinant la tête.

\- Parle Titus.

\- Je voulais simplement vous mettre en garde.

Je hausse un sourcil. Je m'absente une journée et voilà? D'un mouvement de tête je le somme de poursuivre, déjà agacée et pressée de retrouver mon confort, seule.

\- Je n'ai aucune confiance en la fille du Ciel. J'ai comme l'intuition qu'elle n'est pas ce qu'elle prétend être.

\- Et qu'est ce qui te fait penser ça?

\- J'ai parlé longuement avec l'équipe chargée de la retrouver. Et ils sont tous d'accord sur le fait qu'elle n'avait nullement eu l'air surprise de leur venue. Certains disent même qu'elle avait l'air de les attendre.

Je suis interloquée par ces révélations. C'est assez étrange que toute mon équipe ait eu la même impression. Ils m'en avaient fait part aussi hier mais avec moins de précision. Puis je me dis que Clarke devait avoir l'habitude d'être prise en chasse. Ce pourquoi elle n'a pas montré la moindre surprise. Sinon pourquoi? Et puis ça ne colle pas avec son comportement. Elle a failli partir hier soir quand je lui ai demandé son aide. Mais je me rappelle qu'elle n'a montré aucune résistance pour venir. Ça n'a pas de sens … Je suis un peu perdue. Cependant, je décide de ne rien montrer.

\- Qu'importe le comportement de Clarke, nous avons ce que nous voulions: l'entrée de son peuple dans la coalition. D'ailleurs je vais tenir une réunion demain pour discuter de la date de la cérémonie. Tu es bien entendu convié. Comme cela tu pourras garder un œil sur elle si ça peut te rassurer.

Et me rassurer. Je doute que Clarke soit malhonnête mais plusieurs de mes fidèles soldats et maintenant mon conseiller ne lui font pas confiance.

Je ne sais pas si ma réponse lui satisfait mais Titus opine du chef et se retire de ma chambre. Me laissant avec des questions sans réponses. Je ne sais plus quoi penser et ça m'agace. Je n'ai pas envie de croire que Clarke puisse se jouer de moi. J'entends alors un raffut étouffé par l'épaisseur de ma porte de l'autre côté de ma chambre. Je me dirige à grands pas vers l'entrée et ouvre à la volée ma porte, énervée d'être sans cesse dérangée ce soir. Qu'elle n'est pas ma surprise quand je vois Clarke aux prises avec mes gardes chargé de la surveillance de ma chambre. Elle m'aperçoit alors que je lève la main pour faire comprendre à mes soldats que je prends le relais. Elle leur lance un regard victorieux et je souris en la voyant aussi enfantine.

\- Que fais-tu là, il y a un problème? M'enquis-je alors que je sens malgré moi la pointe d'inquiétude percée dans mes paroles.

\- Non non! Me rassure-t-elle, je voulais juste m'entretenir avec toi en privée. J'aurai aimé avoir certains renseignements.

Elle n'a pas eu tout le loisir de me questionner aujourd'hui? Ce n'est pas comme si on avait passé la journée ensemble après tout … Cependant je me garde bien de le lui dire en me rendant compte que mes pensées ont été subitement influencées par les dires de Titus un peu plus tôt. Ce n'est pas le moment de psychoter. Mais une part de moi reste curieuse, aussi je lui fais savoir:

\- D'accord et bien rentre!

Elle sourit et pénètre dans mon espace privé que très peu de personnes ont eu l'occasion de voir. Une fois à l'intérieur, je referme la porte et lui fais face.

* * *

 **Voilà c'est la fin de ce chapitre! J'espère que vous m'en voulez pas trop pour ce retard en tout cas … n'hésitez pas à me faire part de votre point de vu sur l'histoire en tout cas! A la semaine prochaine!**

 **elominnie: Ahah ouai j'aime assez ce côté agent double surtout que personne connaît sa mission! Après il y a un tout petit de vrai dans ton hypothèse mais c'est pas ça :p mais t'inquiète il va y avoir du bordel !**

 **Edas44: Ah bah ça tu verras je dis rien ;) … non aller …. sûrement mais pas du tout tout de suite!**

 **toup62: Merci ça me fait super plaisir et franchement ça me motive! Désolée hein du coup pour dimanche dernier! Merci encore!**

 **arishia34: Merci beaucoup! J'espère que tu retrouves encore les personnages dans ce chapitre 3! Et désolée de laisser le chapitre se terminer comme ça du coup ahah! J'adore le suspense!**

 **JAT: et ben la voilà ;) et la suite NORMALEMENT dimanche prochain!**

 **otakucaptainswan** **: Ouai, je voulais un truc moins violent parce que je préfère tout ce qui est sournois et sous couverture ;) ! merci en tout cas pour ta review qui me fait super plaisir et pour ce qui est de Clarke et Lexa … no way je suis preum's si Clarke la veut pas! C'est déjà réservé désolé ahah! (Désolé quand je mettais le point dans ton pseudo ben le site te virai de mon chapitre ...)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Salut! Alors déjà je vais faire une mise au point: la ponctualité et moi ça fait 36. Et puis j'écris super lentement en mode escargot léthargique. Donc on va dire que je posterai plutôt les chapitres environ toutes les deux semaines!**

 **Voilà sinon et bien vous allez en savoir plus sur la mission de Clarke :) Et désolée d'avance le Clexa est pas joyeux joyeux pas aussi présent que précédemment :/ (pour l'instant)**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

LEXA

Elle parcourt ma chambre de ses yeux avides de curiosité, et je me sens mise complètement à nu. Cette pièce est la concrétisation de ma personnalité. Il y a tout ici. Tout qui pourrait me représenter et je me sens immédiatement vulnérable et affaiblie. Voulant écourter un maximum cette entrevue entre elle et moi dans ce type de contexte, je la surprends avec mon ton que je ne cache pas être pressant.

\- Que veux-tu savoir?

Son sourire déjà tendu, s'étire subrepticement en un rictus. Elle ouvre la bouche, semblant vouloir exprimer le fond de sa pensée mais se ravise finalement. Elle m'intrigue vraiment pour le coup. Elle sème la zizanie au devant de mes appartements privés pour s'entretenir avec moi et une fois son souhait exaucé, elle se refuse à parler.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Clarke?

Son attitude change du tout au tout. Elle inspire bruyamment et avec un regain d'énergie qui semblait lui avoir fait défaut jusqu'à présent elle s'avance vers moi. Immédiatement je déglutis et je sais que mes yeux s'écarquillent. Elle n'a pas l'air de s'en préoccuper outre mesure et continue son avancée, étonnamment assurée, vers moi. Je me surprends à vouloir reculer, moi qui d'habitude ne flanche devant rien ni personne. Mais avant que je ne puisse obéir à cette nouvelle facette de mon instinct, elle s'arrête à une bonne dizaine de centimètres tout en dardant son regard plein d'intensité sur moi que je ne parviens pas à déchiffrer malgré tout. Je n'ose rien faire, rien dire, rien amorcer. Je ne comprends pas, elle me perd et je déteste être confrontée à ce genre de situation. J'attends cependant, qu'elle ouvre le feu. Alors que je ne l'espérais plus, elle prend enfin la parole.

\- J'ai apprécié cette journée.

Je ne sais pas quoi répondre à cela. Pourquoi me dit-elle ça ici? Maintenant? Je sonde son regard à la recherche de réponses mais il demeure indéchiffrable et ça m'exacerbe. A mon manque de réaction elle rajoute:

\- Et tu m'as surprise. Tu as été … différent de d'habitude. Pourquoi? Tu le sais pourtant que je ne pardonnerai jamais ton geste au Mount Weather … alors pourquoi?

Je tique immédiatement, ses mots me faisant l'effet d'être passée à tabac. Je ne veux pas qu'elle voit que ses paroles m'ont atteintes plus profondément qu'elles ne le devraient et je sens alors une immense bouffée de chaleur me venir depuis les fins fonds de mes entrailles. Je reconnais ce sentiment. Celui-là même qui habite la proie apeurée et vulnérable tenue en joue par une horde de chasseurs assoiffés de sang qui se délectent de la terreur de leur victime.

\- Tu ne peux pas m'empêcher d'essayer et qu'est ce qui te fait penser que j'ai agis de la sorte uniquement dans ce but? Je te rappelle que tu es future ambassadrice et que nos relations doivent être cordiales pour assurer une paix durable au sein de nos peuples. Et c'est ce qui importe le plus!

\- En me faisant des confidences sur tes différents passe-temps?

\- Tu veux quoi? Que nos échanges se cantonnent à parler politique et marchés inter-nations?

\- J'en sais rien! Je sais pas! Mais arrête de vouloir être gentille et te rapprocher de moi!

J'accuse le coup difficilement. Et moi qui pensais que nos relations s'étaient améliorées aujourd'hui. Je me suis complètement fourvoyée. Malgré moi cet après-midi je m'étais ouverte à elle en lui révélant certaines choses relevant de mon intimité. Grand mal m'en a pris. Elle vient de piétiner le peu de mon cœur que j'ai osé inconsciemment (ou consciemment?) lui montrer. Instantanément je cherche à me protéger de cette douleur presque imperceptible émanant de mon palpitant et qui tente de se faire un chemin jusqu'à ma tête. Pas maintenant. Pas devant elle. Pas devant mon bourreau. Je ne lui donnerai pas cette satisfaction.

\- Bien, si c'est ce que tu désires. Autre chose à me reprocher ou puis-je à nouveau jouir de ma tranquillité que tu as perturbée?

Je la vois aussitôt fermer la bouche à l'entente de mes mots assaisonnés de mon ton glacial qui ne laisse transpirer aucune émotion. Elle fuit mon regard, se retourne, et se dirige au hasard dans les différents coins de ma chambre. Je la regarde faire les cent pas, la tête baissée et les sourcils froncés. Puis elle s'arrête devant mon bureau et me refait face. Je ne l'ai pas quitté des yeux.

\- J'aimerais visiter le reste de la ville par moi-même les prochains jours.

Comment fait-elle? Et pourquoi mon cœur continue de saigner toujours et encore plus fort à la manière d'une hémorragie qui ne coagule pas? Comment a-t-elle fait pour avoir une telle emprise sur moi et mes émotions? Émotions que je tente vainement de dissimuler. Je me sens prise d'une incommensurable faiblesse, je vais craquer et il est hors de question qu'elle me voit ainsi. Qu'elle voit mon visage se fissurer. Je me détourne et me dirige vers mon lit, lui tournant délibérément le dos en essayant de me recomposer du mieux que je peux tandis que je marche. Je m'arrête devant mon lit et trouve une quelconque occupation à mes mains en les posant sur mon oreiller qu'elles tentent d'aplatir pour lui donner la forme voulue, alors que Clarke accroît mon supplice:

\- Je sais que tu es beaucoup prise et que tu veux certainement déléguer certains de tes soldats pour m'escorter. Mais je voudrai me fondre dans la masse et montrer aux habitants que je désire m'adapter à eux et leurs coutumes. Je voudrai leur montrer que je n'ai pas peur d'eux et qu'il n'est donc pas nécessaire qu'on me protège.

Je continue de focaliser mon attention sur mes draps, assimilant chacun de ses mots. Elle cherche des excuses. A-t-elle remarqué qu'elle m'avait blessé? En proie aux doutes, je me retourne, lui faisant face. Je ne lui laisserai pas croire qu'elle m'a eu!

\- Et si c'est eux qui t'attaquent en premier? Et s'ils s'en fichent de ta considération envers eux?

\- Ils n'oseront pas. Ils savent que je suis avec toi. Je suis donc protégée indirectement grâce à ça.

C'est la goutte de trop. Elle m'utilise totalement. Elle n'a pas tort et je sais qu'elle a raison. Mais ça me tue qu'elle m'en fasse prendre conscience dans ces conditions. Puis je remarque un détail qui m'avait jusqu'alors échappé:

\- Si tu voulais tellement découvrir la ville par toi même, pourquoi avoir accepté que je te serve de guide aujourd'hui? Pourquoi ce revirement de situation?

Elle ne répond pas tout de suite. Elle ne cille pas, et pourtant je crois déceler une lueur de confusion dans ses yeux pendant une fraction de seconde avant qu'elle ne se reprenne totalement.

\- La ville est grande. Je me serais à coup sûre perdue. Aujourd'hui, J'ai pu prendre mes marques donc tu n'as plus besoin de te déranger pour moi.

Je ne suis pas habituée à la froideur de sa voix qui me martèle le cœur à coup de piolet. J'acquiesce, voulant en finir, ne supportant plus la distance qu'elle a replacé et même agrandi depuis sont arrivée à Polis.

\- D'accord. Dans ce cas, tu auras quartier libre demain. Maintenant si ça ne te dérange pas, j'aimerai pouvoir dormir.

Elle opine du chef et me remercie. Elle me lance un dernier regard, non plus glacial mais toujours indéchiffrable, et disparaît derrière les portes de mon supposé havre de paix. J'inspire bruyamment, ayant un besoin viscérale d'évacuer toute la tension accumulée ces dernières minutes. Me rendant compte que ça ne marche absolument pas, je tourne la tête vers mon lit qui me tend les bras. Je m'assois dessus et me prend la tête dans les mains. Je suis perdue. Je ne comprends pas son comportement. Elle avait l'air si … ouverte tout à l'heure. Pourquoi ce changement radical? Qu'est-ce ce que j'ai fait? Bordel! Tout ça parce que j'ai osé m'ouvrir à elle cet après midi? C'est décidé, à défaut de ne plus rien ressentir, je préfère rester un bloc de glace à vie plutôt que de me trouver à nouveau dans la même posture de faiblesse que tout à l'heure. J'ai envie de crier! Comme si mon corps faisait écho à mes pensées, j'attrape mon oreiller et hurle toute ma frustration et ma peine dedans. Je ne peux pas me permettre d'alerter les gardes. Moi qui garde tout le temps mon sang-froid... Alors que je cherche à reprendre mon souffle, je remarque une certaine humidité sur mon oreiller-défouloir. Je porte mes doigts à mes joues et réalise dépitée que des larmes ont trouvé leur chemin jusqu'à mon visage. A ce constat, je me sens perdre le peu de self-contrôle qui me reste. Je frappe l'oreiller à renfort de mes poings et au fur et à mesure que le désespoir m'envahit je prends conscience de ma faiblesse. Un sanglot m'échappe et je me maudis. Il faut que je me détache de l'emprise de Clarke. Je ne peux pas me mettre dans des états pareils et si inhabituels pour elle. Je ne _veux_ pas me mettre dans des états pareils pour elle. Malgré mes tentatives d'auto-persuasion, mon cœur envoie balader ma raison et laisse s'exprimer sa souffrance et sa confusion. Je me hais!

oO§o§Oo

CLARKE

Oh Mon Dieu! Oh Mon Dieu! OH MON DIEU! Je cours presque jusqu'à ma chambre et renferme brutalement la porte m'adossant à elle. Alors que je me laisse glisser contre elle, je me perds dans l'échafaud de mes sentiments tous plus contradictoires les uns des autres. De ma vie, mes pensées n'ont jamais été autant à l'opposée de mes paroles et vice versa. Je la revois, touchée par mes paroles, blessée par mes mots alors qu'elle tentait vainement de ne rien laisser paraître. C'était ça le pire: Son masque qui défaillait à mesure que je lui assenais verbalement des coups bas. Et quels coups bas! Mes dents se serrent. J'aurai tellement préféré qu'elle ait su contrôler ses émotions en restant de marbre face à mes dires. J'ai faillit flancher surtout quand elle s'est détournée de moi et que j'ai vu l'affaissement de ses épaules comme si elle avait porté tout le poids du monde …. Rhâââââ mais pourquoi? J'ai réussi c'est l'essentiel non? Je devrai être contente! Alors pourquoi est ce que je me sens plus vide et défaite que soulagée et satisfaite? Dans l'espoir que ça efface tous mes tracas, je me passe la main sur le visage. Échec. Tous mes sentiments de culpabilité, alors qu'ils ne devraient pas avoir lieu d'être, minent de manière exponentielle mon moral déjà peu vaillant à la base. Elle avait l'air si sincère, et sa peine non feinte. Bon stop. Reprends-toi! J'essaye de faire le vide du mieux que je peux et avance tel un zombie vers mon lit. J'attrape le talkie-walkie, et le lorgne un certain moment puis prenant conscience qu'il ne m'est décidément d'aucun conseil, j'appuie sur le bouton avec une appréhension non feinte. Lorsque j'entends le grésillement caractéristique prouvant l'enclenchement de la communication, je sens une boule se nouer dans ma gorge. Je sursaute presque lorsque la voix qui s'élève me ramène brusquement à la réalité.

\- Alors? Je suppose que tu ne t'ai pas fait prendre vu que tu es ici mais t'as réussi ou pas?

J'avale difficilement ma salive. Je déteste quand je suis comme ça. Pense mission Clarke. L'effet escompté ne vient pas mais je parviens néanmoins à récupérer un semblant de self-control sur mon corps.

\- C'est bon. Le micro est installé dans sa chambre, elle n'a rien vu. Vous pouvez désormais savoir ce qu'il se dit dans son intimité, en plus de la salle de conseil.

\- Parfait! Bravo! C'est super! Maintenant on pourra avoir des longueurs d'avance sur les Natifs. Raven va s'occuper de trouver la fréquence qu'il émet!

\- Un vrai jeu d'enfant les gars tranquille, rétorque la dénommée du tac au tac, donnez-moi deux secondes et demie!

J'entends quelques rires bien vite suivit d'un silence que je décide de rompre. Une question me taraude l'esprit.

\- En parlant de tes talents indéniables, Raven, t'as pu me trouver des informations sur cette Becca?

\- Alors non. Je ne sais pas d'où elle a bien pu sortir cette nana. Et dans mes recherches, j'ai remarqué que je n'ai pas accès à une partie de la base de données de l'Arche. Je ne comprends pas pourquoi. J'ai essayé de craquer les logiciels mais même s'ils sont vieux de plusieurs décennies ils me résistent. A s'en arracher les cheveux!

\- Étrange … et comment tu sais que cette partie existe si tu n'en as pas accès?

\- Et ben tout simplement parce que je n'ai parcouru que 95% de la base de données. Et la carte mémoire indique un emplacement de fichiers auquel je n'ai pas accès. Il nécessite un code ou autre chose. J'ai lancé une simulation de mot de passes et aucune combinaison ne fonctionne. Enfin bref, tu veux vraiment que je te parle informatique?

Effectivement, à part comprendre le sens global, elle m'a perdu.

\- Non ça va je te laisse gérer dans ton domaine d'expertise, je vais pas me risquer là dedans! T'as vraiment tout essayé?

\- Oui c'est jamais arrivé dans le domaine de l'informatique! Normalement j'aurais dû trouver le mot de passe. En gros aucune combinaison d'un clavier d'ordinateur normalement constitué, toutes langues confondues, n'a fonctionné. Donc je ne sais pas comment avoir accès à ça! Une clef? Une pièce manquante que nous n'avons pas? La solution est matérielle et non virtuelle, Clarke. Je ne peux rien faire. Tout ce que je sais c'est que le l'hypothèse «code» n'a pas fonctionné.

Je médite ses paroles. D'un autre côté je ne suis pas étonnée. Ça vient renforcer mon intuition de me rendre sur le Mont Gnosis. J'ai l'intime conviction que la réponse se trouve là bas. Voulant appréhender l'urgence de la situation je demande:

\- Comment ça se passe à Arkadia?

Cette fois-ci c'est la voix de Bellamy qui me parvient. Depuis le début de ma mission, Octavia, Lincoln, Raven, Kane ma mère et lui m'épaulent dans mon plan fou de faire surveiller étroitement les natifs jusqu'à installer des mouchards un peu partout. Le but? Se préparer à toute éventualité, connaître leurs points faibles et s'en servir. En cas de tensions, être capable d'appuyer là où ça fait mal pour arriver à nos fins. Savoir où appuyer chez Lexa. Une grosse vague de culpabilité à peu près de la taille d'un tsunami me balaye le cœur quand je revois la peine qu'elle tentait de me dissimuler suite à mes propos. Mais je ne peux plus lui faire confiance. Donc j'ai pris la bonne décision, je le sais (ou du moins je l'espère).

\- Jaha continue à embobiner les gens. Ils parlent tous d'un certaine City of Light. Ils gagnent en nombre et en puissance. Ils essayent de nous avoir aussi. Jaha cherche indéniablement à avoir le contrôle sur tout.

\- D'accord … écoutez, ce n'est pas une coïncidence que le même signe apparaisse sur ces pastilles et sur la devanture du musée des Natifs. Je vais me rendre sur le Mont Gnosis pour essayer d'en savoir plus. Je poserai un mouchard pour que vous sachiez globalement où c'est et ainsi commencer des recherches plus poussées. Raven je compte sur ta maîtrise totale de nos outils haute technologie!

\- Oui mais comment vas-tu faire pour t'y rendre? Tu es future ambassadrice, il ne faut pas que quelqu'un découvre ton double jeu!

Je me mords la lèvre au souvenir de ma demande abrupte à Lexa plus tôt …

\- J'ai convaincu Lexa de me laisser errer à mon bon vouloir dans la ville. Je vais m'entretenir avec Lincoln demain. Normalement, il vient tous les jours à 9h à notre lieu de RDV comme convenu. Et grâce à Lexa aujourd'hui j'ai pu repérer les lieux. Je m'y rendrai donc et lui ferai part de la situation.

\- Dis donc Clarke, tu es vachement efficace avec Lexa, tu lui fais quoi pour qu'elle soit aussi conciliante? On s'attendait pas à une avancée aussi fulgurante!

L'ironie de Raven a pour seul effet de me crisper la mâchoire. Bien malgré moi. Heureusement personne ne peut le voir. Pendant que je dis à mon cœur de se la fermer, je m'entends dire d'une voix qui me paraît lointaine …

\- Il faut croire qu'elle a décidé de se faire pardonner en faisant preuve d'une confiance démesurée à mon égard ...

Fichtre. Même à moi, le fiel suintant de ma voix ne m'a pas échappé. Et quand j'entends ma mère murmurer d'une voix qui laisse entendre qu'elle en est sûre, je sais qu'elle n'a pas manqué de le relever non plus

\- Clarke, ça veut dire quoi … ne me dis pas que tu remets en cause le but de la mission?

\- Pas le but … la forme oui un peu. C'est quand même son intimité, on est obligé d'en arriver jusque là? Ce qu'elle peut bien faire dans sa chambre ne nous regarde pas.

Je tente de me justifier! C'est vrai quoi! Je n'aimerais pas qu'on m'espionne à mon insu dans le seul endroit où je peux bénéficier d'un peu de tranquillité! Mais ma mère n'est pas de cet avis et a tôt fait de me rappeler à l'ordre.

\- Clarke, ça ne me plaît pas plus qu'à toi mais, c'est justement dans les endroits où Lexa se croira seule que nous connaîtrons ses véritables intentions. Elle doit forcément avoir des hommes sous couvertures, des missions officieuses. On doit être au courant de tout pour aviser au mieux en cas de besoin.

J'opine du chef inutilement vu que personne ne peut me voir mais qu'importe. Je sais déjà tout ça. Pour la survie de mon peuple, je suis prête à tout, comme Lexa. Elle me l'a bien montré au Mount Weather. Et bien voilà, je suis du même bord qu'elle là dessus depuis ces événements. A choisir entre elle et mon peuple et bien le choix est vite fait. Elle m'a finalement facilité la tâche en tirant la première. Je n'aurai aucuns scrupules à lui rendre la pareille si l'occasion se présente et en cas de dernier recours. Ahah je me marre. C'est ça Clarke. Dommage que tu ne ressentes pas que de la haine et de la rancune envers elle ça serait plus simple hein? Non! Il est décidément temps d'arrêter de penser et surtout de faire la sourde oreille à ce que ton cœur te crie. Hé Oh! Tu feras exactement ce que tu viens de te dire Clarke! Tu n'hésiteras pas! Ça sera ton peuple! Voilà! Fière de moi je reprends pied avec la réalité alors que le silence règne depuis déjà un certain moment, les autres attendant ma réponse.

\- Oui, je sais. Ça ne me plaît pas mais c'est essentiel je sais.

\- Bien! Aller va te coucher tu en as assez fait pour aujourd'hui et il faut que tu sois en maximum de tes capacités demain! M'ordonne presque ma maternelle avec une pointe de satisfaction dans la voix.

\- Ok, bonne nuit les gars à demain pour le débrief.

Ma voix sonne lasse et fatiguée. Fatiguée de moi et de ma schizophrénie avancée quand on aborde le sujet de Lexa c'est à dire tout le temps. Le monde des Bisounours m'apparaît comme l'échappatoire idéale à ce monde où personne n'hésite à marcher sur les autres pour sa propre survie. Ce monde où la confiance et la solidarité font cruellement défaut. C'est sur cette pensée morose que je coupe la communication et me glisse sous mes draps soyeux et accueillants dans lesquels je pourrai oublier pendant quelques heures tous mes soucis, mes problèmes de moral, et mes remords.

Bon finalement, une seule journée à visiter la ville n'est clairement pas suffisant et mon pauvre sens de l'orientation ne manque pas de me le faire comprendre tandis que je tourne la tête de gauche à droite, de haut en bas, diagonale, salto arrière et pirouette … oui je craque il va bientôt être 9h et je n'ai toujours pas retrouvé ce fichu lieu de rendez-vous à savoir l'établis de la réserve de céréales. Pourquoi ici? D'après Lincoln, personne n'y va en cette saison, étant donné que les moissons on déjà été effectué et que personne ne manque encore de rien. Donc personne ou très peu d'individus ne vient s'aventurer dans ce coin de la ville. Mais je ne retrouve pas ce foutu chemin et ça va bientôt me faire sortir de mes gonds. Ce n'est qu'une question de minutes … voire de secondes après réflexion. Alors que je suis prête à manger de la terre pour faire taire les énormités qui menacent de sortir de ma bouche, je reconnais le petit commerce à l'angle de la rue menant à mon lieu de rendez-vous et sonnant la fin de mes recherches. Retenant une danse de la joie qui serait malvenue dans un espace publique surtout constitué d'individus aussi sérieux et aimables que des tabourets, je m'engouffre dans l'allée et atteints finalement l'établis. Je jette un coup d'œil à la montre de mon père: 8h57. Vive moi! Je suis même en avance. J'ai bien fait de me lever plus tôt ce matin! Je devrais m'écouter plus souvent j'ai des bonnes idées des fois. Alors que je suis toujours occupée à me féliciter en bonne et dû forme, une main m'attrape l'épaule et je suis sûre d'avoir fait un bond de deux mètres vingt-cinq. Mon cri meurt dans ma gorge tandis qu'une paume calleuse me recouvre les lèvres. Je me retourne et sens mon corps se détendre instantanément quand je vois Lincoln devant moi, affublé d'un demi-sourire que j'aimerai lui rentrer dans le c... hum, que j'aimerai lui faire ravaler. Je me dégage de son emprise et lui administre une tape sur l'épaule. L'effet inverse à celui que j'avais prévu se produit tandis qu'un petit rire insupportable franchit la barrière de ses lèvres. Hé! Il était censé me faire son regard de repenti! A la vue de ma tête que je sais exprimée toute mon offuscation, son hilarité auparavant timide, repart de plus belle. Résignée j'attends patiemment qu'il cesse de me rire au nez pour pouvoir enfin débuter un semblant de conversation, mais c'est lui qui prend la parole en premier, me coupant net dans mon élan. Je le tue maintenant ou tout de suite?

\- Et ben! Ça me fait plaisir de te revoir toujours fidèle à toi-même!

Ça veut dire quoi ça? Mais il ne me laisse pas le temps de m'attarder davantage sur la question et le sérieux qui habille habituellement si souvent son visage reprend fermement sa place.

\- Je ne m'attendais pas à te voir de si tôt.

Une simple affirmation et pourtant je perçois sans mal l'interrogation dans sa voix. Je lui relate les derniers événements, le remerciant de nouveau pour la prise de risque qu'il encoure en ce moment même et pour celle qu'il a encourue en allant poser un mouchard dans la salle de conseil. Octavia et lui s'étaient chargés de s'infiltrer en douce dans la tour, l'un faisant le guet tandis que l'autre (en l'occurrence Lincoln, bien plus familier des lieux) s'occupait de coller un micro dans la salle. La tâche n'avait pas été aisée. Il avait fallut prendre connaissance des heures de relève des gardes, les assommer, planquer leurs corps, revêtir leurs uniformes en ayant pris soin au préalable que les prochains gardes soient nouveaux et novices. Qui dit nouveaux et novices, dit ne connaissant pas la tête de chacun et donc incapable d'identifier Lincoln et Octavia comme étant des imposteurs. Bien sûre le lendemain, les gardes gentiment assommés avaient sonné l'alerte et la salle de conseil avait fait l'objet d'une enquête que nous avons suivie grâce au micro. L'effraction était demeurée un mystère pour les natifs et l'incident a été classé. Plusieurs jours plus tard, nous avons appris que Lexa souhaitait me retrouver et l'ébauche d'un plan a pris forme. Je me suis vêtue de guenilles et cessée de me laver pendant trois jours, le temps aux pisteurs envoyés par Lexa d'atteindre la frontière et de me trouver.

Il est vrai que j'ai passé plus d'un mois seule après les événements du Mount Weather, à errer comme une âme en peine dans la forêt. Mais bien vite j'ai été l'objet de pistage et de recherches de la part des natifs sans que je ne sache pourquoi. Certains ont fini par me tomber dessus et heureusement, HEUREUSEMENT, je n'étais pas bien loin de la frontière d'Arkadia. Je savais que des patrouilles étaient toujours à ma recherche dans mon peuple. C'est Lincoln j'ai trouvé (ou qui m'a trouvé?) en premier. S'en est ensuit une bagarre assez sanglante. Et c'est en tirant les vers du nez du dernier de mes poursuivants qu'on a obtenue l'information comme quoi j'étais devenue une pièce à conviction. Il était au service d'Azgeda, la nation des glaces. Nous l'avons fait prisonniers, il était hors de question qu'il aille répéter à sa reine que je me trouvais désormais à Arkadia. Pour ne pas attirer de soupçons et nous sachant surveillés, les groupes de recherches ont été maintenus quand bien même j'étais de retour. Lincoln nous a rapidement fait un topo sur cette histoire de coalition et ne sachant pas si Lexa était derrière tout ça et si une armée allait nous tomber dessus malgré tout pour vérifier si je ne me trouvais pas au bercail, l'idée de déposer un mouchard au cœur du siège politique s'est vite imposée. Chose étant faite, nous avons décidé d'un commun accord de pousser le vice encore plus loin jusqu'à déposer le fameux mouchard, encore hier en ma possession, dans la chambre de Lexa. Magnifique coïncidence que cette dernière ait choisie ce moment précis pour me retrouver. Nous avons donc saisi l'opportunité en or qui se présentait à nous. Dans cette mission, Lincoln m'a accompagné, me servant de piller et de guide, connaissant bien mieux que moi les environs et les coutumes de son ancien peuple. Des fois je me demande s'il regrette d'agir contre les intérêts du Trikru, qui est quand même son peuple d'origine, et de renier tout ce en quoi il aspire …

\- Le Mont Gnosis?

\- C'est exact. Juste pour faire du repérage.

\- Je m'y suis déjà rendue, il n'y a rien là bas.

\- Je m'en doute mais écoute là on y va pas en simple visite. On y va pour chercher un indice quelconque sur la venue de Becca ici. Et comme ça je pourrai poser un mouchard pour que Raven connaisse l'emplacement approximatif du Mont Gnosis. Avec nos technologies, il y a moyen qu'on découvre des choses qui vous aurait échappées.

Et en plus de la menace extérieure, nous devions faire également face à celle intérieure à notre propre camp, celle de City of Light. Et malgré moi, je ne pouvais m'empêcher d'y trouver un lien entre les deux.

\- C'est en dehors de la ville, Clarke, si on se fait attaquer je ne pourrai pas assurer ta protection seul.

Je réfléchis, il n'a pas tort, ça serait dangereux, imprudent voire limite totalement inconscient de ma part de me rendre là bas tel quel alors que ma tête est grosso modo mise à prix. Il poursuit, d'une voix maintenant désabusée:

\- D'autant plus qu'avec la couleur de tes cheveux, ça reviendrait à du suicide.

Pas faux. Décidément je ne pense pas à tout, heureusement qu'il est là, lui.

\- Tu pourrais peut-être te teindre les cheveux en noir …

Très bonne proposition. Non vraiment c'est brillant. Il y a juste un petit détail de rien du tout à régler: Lexa. Lui expliquer mon intérêt soudain pour la teinte noire jais au profit de mon blond épis pour passer inaperçue pourrait s'avérer délicat. Au regard que je lui envoie, il saisit immédiatement la nature du problème que je tais. Je le laisse mariner tranquillement n'ayant rien de mieux à proposer. Finalement je perçois une étincelle dans ses yeux qui me rappelle vaguement l'ampoule illuminée au dessus des têtes des personnages des bandes dessinées de l'ancien monde.

\- Une perruque?

\- Oui ça pourrait le faire mais je pourrais attirer les soupçons si c'est moi qui vais la chercher. Ça ferait un peu «tranquille les amis, je veux juste me fondre dans la masse pour agir pépouze sans problèmes ni personne sur le dos tandis que je prévois potentiellement de tous vous trahir, ça passe pour vous?» …

Il rit à ma phrase pourrie mais ô combien réaliste.

\- C'est pas un souci, je peux m'en charger, je connais un des fabricants et il me doit un service. D'ailleurs c'est pas très loin ne bouge pas je vais aller la chercher maintenant, on a la journée devant nous, il n'y pas de grabuge autant en profiter un maximum!

\- Ok juste une question, comment on va faire pour sortir? Je te rappelle qu'il y a des gardes fourrés à toutes les entrées!

Je fronce les sourcils tandis qu'un détail qui m'avait jusqu'alors échappé vient s'imposer à moi telle une évidence.

\- Enfin je suppose qu'il y a un moyen sinon tu ne serais pas là vu que tu n'es plus le bienvenu ici …

\- Exacte! Gamin, j'ai découvert un vieux passage dans le musée qui mène à l'extérieur. J'étais un vrai fouineur et j'avais réussi à chiper la clef d'une des portes du sous-sol. Elle était à Titus, ahah tu aurais vu sa tête.

\- A Titus? Pourquoi à Titus? Il est supposé n'être que le conseiller de Lexa? C'est un patrimoine familial?

\- Aucune idée. M'enfin l'important c'est qu'on ait notre porte de sortie, nan?

\- Oui non c'est sûre, bon aller va la chercher cette perruque, j'aimerai être rentrée avant ce soir!

Lincoln s'éloigne alors et s'en va accomplir sa part des plans de la journée. Il revient une trentaine de minutes plus tard affublée de la plus affreuse perruque de l'histoire de l'humanité.

\- Tu me trouvais pas assez moche alors t'as décidé d'en rajouter une couche?

\- Arrête de dire des bêtises et mets ça, on perd du temps précieux.

Mettant de côté tout l'amour propre dont je fais part, j'enfile cette horrible chose sur ma tête et bientôt je ne ressemble plus à rien. Retenant une hilarité naissante, Lincoln m'aide à ajuster mon trophée de honte sur ma chevelure blonde qui disparaît peu à peu et nous nous dirigeons finalement vers le musée. Nous y entrons et Lincoln se dirige sans l'ombre d'une hésitation dans une allée. Après maints virages et tournants, nous arrivons vers un mini dôme de pierre offrant la possibilité de monter les escaliers ou de les descendre. Sans surprise je suis Lincoln qui dévale les marches et alors que je n'y croyais plus, nous débouchons sur une alcôve. Lincoln s'avance jusqu'à la troisième porte en partant de la gauche tandis que je ne vois presque plus rien. Il ouvre la porte et saisit une torche depuis son porte-torche et l'allume à l'aide d'un briquet (merci Octavia).

\- Tu l'as toujours sur toi cette clef?

\- Toujours, je ne m'en sépare jamais, c'est presque ma police d'assurance vie! Aller viens c'est pas très long.

J'opine du chef et m'engage à sa suite dans le gouffre béant et noir qui nous fait désormais face. Après plusieurs minutes, j'aperçois une porte à la gauche du tunnel. Intriguée, je m'avance et pose ma main dessus. Que fout une porte dans un tunnel où personne n'a accès? Lincoln ayant remarqué mon désistement soudain, rebrousse chemin et la lueur de sa torche m'offre une vue plus détaillée de ce que je suis déjà entrain d'étudier. Et sur la clenche de la porte j'aperçois immédiatement le sigle. Ce fameux sigle de l'infini. Qu'est ce que ça veut dire … je passe mes doigts dessus, je ne comprends pas. Plus j'ai l'impression d'avancer, plus je me perds. Tout d'un coup mon excursion au Mont Gnosis me paraît futile.

\- Je n'ai jamais réussi à ouvrir cette porte. Et pourtant j'ai tout tenté, m'avoue Lincoln. Je cherche toujours de trouver un moyen mais honnêtement je n'ai pas trouvé le temps. Mais du coup il y a forcément un lien avec Jaha et ses pastilles ...

\- Chaque chose en son temps, on verra ça plus tard, pour l'instant allons sur le Mont Gnosis.

Il hoche la tête et nous nous remettons en route. Je sens presque l'odeur de brûlé tellement mon cerveau carbure. Je sais que nous sommes confrontés à un puzzle mais je suis on ne peut plus consciente qu'il nous manque des pièces cruciales pour enfin lever le voile sur l'énigme. Bientôt l'alvéole dans laquelle nous progressons en silence s'éclaircit laissant deviner une sortie imminente. Ma joie est de courte durée lorsque je comprends en levant la tête qu'il va falloir escalader la pente abrupte avant d'espérer se faufiler au travers de la crevasse parsemée de verdure. Résignée, je commence mon ascension à quatre pattes, tant pis pour mes vêtements propres. Je manque de manger la terre par trois fois, si bien que Lincoln me fait passer devant. Après avoir failli glisser plusieurs fois au risque de l'entraîner dans ma chute douloureuse, je pousse un soupir de soulagement quand je finis par m'extirper de ce trou à rat. Je suis quasi instantanément aveuglée et une fois nos vues réhabituées à la lumière de l'extérieur, nous poursuivons notre avancée. Ce qui est bête avec l'idée d'aller jusqu'au Mont Gnosis c'est que justement c'est un mont. S'ensuit donc une montée douloureuse et longue ponctuée d'arrêts pour boire (à des petits ruisseaux) et de plaintes que je ne parviens pas à retenir. Je n'en vois pas le bout … ça fait quoi, quatre heures, cinq heures maintenant que nous marchons? Je regarde ma montre: ouai c'est bien ce que je pensais. Cinq heures et vingt-six minutes. Comment exprimer le fait que j'en ai marre d'une manière un peu plus originale que jusqu'à présent?

Finalement nous débouchons sur une clairière que je devine être le sommet de la petite (pas si petite que ça en fait) colline. Mes yeux parcourent le décor qui s'offre à eux. Et bien vite, je donne raison aux paroles de Lincoln un peu plus tôt: Mis à part une abondante verdure, il n'y a rien à première vue. Je décide de poser tout de suite le mouchard pour Raven et les autres sous la mousse d'un rocher près du sol pour le protéger au maximum des intempéries. Le mont est en hauteur et suffisamment éloigné de Polis pour qu'un petit groupe de personne passe inaperçu. Raven n'aura qu'à se munir de ses meilleurs outils, venir accompagnée de plusieurs de nos amis et se mettre à chercher ce qui échappe à l'œil humain.

Une fois ma tâche accomplie, je me mets immédiatement en action, Lincoln me faisant écho, et commence mon investigation des lieux. Force est de constater que mes recherches sont infructueuses et celles de Lincoln ne sont pas franchement mieux. Dépitée je vais m'asseoir sur un amas de rochers en retrait de la clairière.

\- Clarke baisse-toi!

Ce n'est pas Lincoln. Mais devant l'urgence du ton employé, je ne cherche même pas à savoir de qui peut bien provenir cet ordre et obtempère dans le millième de seconde. Grand bien m'en a pris lorsque j'entends le sifflement caractéristique d'une flèche frôler le dessus de mon crâne. Je roule sur le côté et me relève tant bien que mal. La scène qui s'offre à moi me laisse pantoise. Heureusement les lignes monitrices de mon cerveau obéissent encore à mon instinct et je parviens à m'abriter derrière un gros caillou.

Lexa. Lexa est là et s'élance plus menaçante que jamais à l'encontre des individus qui ont eu le malheur de s'en prendre à moi. J'aperçois Lincoln qui vient lui prêter main forte (tant pis pour la mission) au vu du nombre important d'ennemis qui nous fait face.

Mes yeux s'écarquillent au contraste évident entre les gestes gracieux de Lexa et leur finalité qui n'est autre que la mort de ceux qui se seraient trop approchés. Elle semble opérer une chorégraphie mainte fois répétée tandis qu'elle se meut au travers de ses ennemis dans une danse macabre. Habitée par une flamme incandescente, elle fend, pourfend, de ses épées dorénavant teintées du liquide de vie aux reflets écarlates. Tout semble être en suspend, tout le monde semble être tétanisé devant la folie ravageuse de la Commandante. Car oui, ici, ce n'est plus Lexa, mais bien l'impitoyable Heda qui abat ses lames sans la moindre conciliation J'en ai le souffle coupé.

Un cri naît dans ma gorge quand j'aperçois un ennemi en rentrait bander son arc, ne laissant aucun de doute sur sa prochaine cible.

* * *

 **Voilà, la fin de ce chapitre. Donc comme je vous avais prévenu, il n'y a pas beaucoup de Clexa et le peu qu'il y en a n'est pas très joyeux en plus. Mais il y en aura plus dans le prochain chapitre!**

 **J'avoue que j'avais déjà un scénario bien précis au début de mon chapitre 1 mais au fur et à mesure que j'écris, ben des idées me viennent et faut que je concilie tout ça avec le fil conducteur de l'histoire et éviter les incohérences. Et comme mon cerveau est un bordel monumental, c'est pas easy peasy :)**

 **Bref voilà je vous dis à plus tard dans deux semaines pour le chapitre 5 et merci à eux qui me suivent ça fait vraiment plaisir!**

 **toup62: et ben désolée de te décevoir, Clarke est encore suffisamment forte mentalement pour blesser Lexa dans l'accomplissement de sa mission. ;) M'en veux pas trop ahah. Merci pour ta review en tout cas! Je pense que le chapitre suivant ça va chauffer en tout cas entre les deux!**

 **elominnie: Alors cette entrevue ;) ? Pas hyper concluant pour les deux je sais :p . Merci pour ta review et au prochain chapitre cette fois il y aura sûrement du bordel entre les deux!**

 **MaraCapucin: Aouch désolée Clarke a déjà commencé à blesser le cœur de Lexa :/ et je peux pas te promettre que ça va s'arrêter là (même moi je sais pas trop encore …) merci pour ta review en tout cas ça fait plaisir :) A bientôt !**

 **GoT: Et ben voilà comme j'ai annoncé en début de chapitre, je vais poster entre une et deux semaines! A bientôt :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Aller, seulement dix jours après le chapitre 4, voilà le chapitre 5 (ça relève de l'exploit pour moi). Comme promis, des éclaircissements sur les événements qui viennent de se produire et du Clexa plus sympa que la dernière fois en espérant que ça vous plaise!**

 **Bonne lecture!**

* * *

LEXA

Je suis entrain de passer ma lame au travers du corps de l'homme qui s'était essayé à atteindre mon cou dégagé lorsque j'entends un hurlement, aussitôt suivit d'un deuxième. La peur au ventre et ne voulant pas imaginer le pire, j'achève mon ennemi et m'autorise une seconde de répit pour prendre connaissance de la situation. Clarke est à découvert, stoïque et son teint est aussi pâle que la mort. Elle fixe un point derrière moi, aussi je me retourne et comprends son subit état de choc: Lincoln, à terre, reste inerte, une flèche plantée non loin de sa poitrine. Alors qu'elle semble démunie de toutes réactions, j'avise l'archer, déjà prêt à refaire son œuvre. Mais sa cible à changer et je m'entends hurler alors que je m'élance:

\- Clarke! A couvert!

Quelque chose opère en elle. Elle sursaute et saisissant l'état critique de la situation, plonge derrière ce qui lui fait office de bouclier. La flèche ricoche sur le rocher où elle a trouvé refuge, et je décapite sans état d'âme le dernier homme qui tente de me faire face alors que j'ai plus qu'un objectif en tête: tuer cet enfoiré d'archer. Semblant sentir la menace, ce dernier pose ses yeux sur moi et même de là où je suis je le vois déglutir. Me délectant de l'effet que je lui fais, je saute par dessus le corps toujours inerte de Lincoln, dernier obstacle entre mon épée et la gorge qu'elle veut trancher. Je ne suis plus qu'à quelques mètres. Il tente de m'atteindre, j'esquive sa flèche sans la moindre difficulté. Puis une autre et alors que je lis la terreur à l'état pur dans ses yeux, il prend le fuite et disparaît dans la forêt naissante. Le lâche! Pas de chance pour lui, la forêt est mon élément et je ne compte plus le nombre de fois où j'ai arboré ces bois. Mes yeux ne le lâchent pas une seconde tandis que je vois sa course se ralentir au fur et mesure que ses pas se heurtent aux obstacles de la forêt. Mon cœur se gonfle d'une adrénaline nouvelle. Je vais l'avoir ce chien! En effet, j'ai tôt fait de le rattraper! Je suis en terrain connu, il a vraiment cru un moment pouvoir m'échapper? Dans une tentative que je pense désespérée, il bifurque brusquement sur le côté Emportée par mon élan je poursuis dans ma lancée, mais mon épée entaille profondément la chaire de son bras de tout son long. Il crie mais ne s'arrête pas pour autant. Il est coriace, malheureusement pour lui, il perd à présent beaucoup de sang, aussi je le vois ralentir et le rattrape sans mal. Pour ne plus lui donner d'autres occasions de me fuir, je lui fends sa jambe au niveau du tibia. Un jet de sang vient obscurcir ma vue un moment et je fais fit du hurlement de mon adversaire alors qu'il s'écroule face contre terre et le retourne vers moi. Une vive douleur vient foudroyer mon corps et je ne comprends pas. Je me redresse brusquement et tente de faire de l'ordre dans mes idées tout en essayant de passer outre le mal qui me brûle à présent le cerveau. Je baisse les yeux et vois le bois d'une flèche se perdre dans mon ventre. Ma vue se brouille tandis que mes doigts viennent effleurer le contour de la plaie.

\- Tu … tu ne croyais tout … tout de même pas que j'allais me laisser mourir sans t'avoir sacrément amoché! Cracha l'homme à terre tout en suffocant. Avec un peu de chance ... tout comme moi, tu te videras de ton sang avant de pouvoir être soignée!

Mes jambes flageolantes menacent de me lâcher. J'essaye de rester digne et fière mais la douleur me ronge atrocement. Je n'arrive plus à rien et mes seules pensées sont focalisées sur la douleur qui se répand peu à peu dans ton mon être. Un semblant de lucidité me fait résister au noir qui s'empare subrepticement de ma vue. Avec l'impression que je viens de faire mon ultime effort, je dégaine mon fidèle poignard et m'accroupis pour appuyer la lame contre le cou de mon ennemi devenu blafard. Son sourire aussi jaune que tortueux est faible tandis qu'il se vide peu à peu de son sang. Il faut que je me dépêche avant que lui ou moi ne perdons connaissance.

\- Tu fais partie d'Azgeda?

Même parler me demande un effort titanesque. L'air vient écorcher mes poumons tandis que je sens ma respiration devenir laborieuse … il ne m'a pas loupé ce fils de p ...

\- Je suis entrain de mourir, alors même si je te réponds tu ne pourras rien faire pour me sauver en contre partie de mes réponses.

\- Je peux t'offrir une mort rapide plutôt qu'une lente et douloureuse à te vider de tons sang. Es-tu au service d'Azgeda? Et comment avez-vous trouvé Wanheda?

J'ai mal, tellement mal … dans le flou qui m'entoure à présent je le vois, je crois, hésiter.

\- Qui te dit que nous somme d'Azgeda? Nous venons de la zone morte … murmure-t-il à présent les trais crispés. Achève-moi maintenant.

\- La zone morte? Mais pourquoi? Vous travaillez pour qui? Qu'est ce que vous attendez de Wanheda?

Mes yeux se ferment malgré moi, il faut que je résiste! L'instant est crucial! Qu'est ce que j'ai été stupide de me faire avoir par ce salopard! Dans ma hâte et mon excès de confiance en moi, je n'ai pas fait assez attention et à présent j'en paye le prix.

\- J'ai répondu à suffisamment de questions maintenant respecte ta promesse. De toute façon à quoi bon, si ça se trouve, toi aussi tu vas mourir il n'y a personne alentour.

Alors que j'allais protester et le forcer à obéir à mes ordres, il saisit mon poignet qui presse le poignard contre sa gorge et se la tranche brusquement. La vie le quitte dans la seconde quand sa main emprisonnant la mienne se relâche subitement et vient s'échouer sur le sol. Je grogne de mécontentement, je me suis encore fait avoir et en plus du flou de cet échange, le brouillard m'envahit totalement et je me sens partir. Non! Je me relève, abandonne le cadavre et marche en direction de la clairière qui est à une certaine distance maintenant à cause de cette course poursuite inopinée. Je marche vers mon salut, vers Clarke. J'ai déjà parcouru cinq bon millimètres que la douleur me coupe le souffle et je trébuche. Je me rattrape in extremis au tronc qui me fait face. Je sais que je puise dans mes dernières forces quand je me fais violence en reprenant ma route. C'est à peine si je ne rampe pas … alors que je me traîne depuis un certains temps qui me paraît plus long que l'infini, je rends les armes, vaincue. C'est trop bête … que va devenir Clarke? Mes yeux s'écarquillent brusquement à ce sursit de conscience et l'angoisse m'envahit au moment où je m'évanouis complètement à bout et affaiblie.

oO§o§Oo

CLARKE

J'ai rien compris. Mais rien de chez rien! Il n'y a même pas trois minutes Lincoln et moi nous nous faisions l'effet d'être Sherlock et Watson, et là maintenant j'accours vers mon complice de crime alors que je le vois enfin remuer. Je m'agenouille à ses côtés et entreprends directement de l'inspecter avec minutie tandis que ses paupières s'ouvrent difficilement. Je relâche la respiration que j'avais apparemment retenue en découvrant que la flèche n'a pas fait son office en se plantant uniquement dans une zone sans risques. Les organes vitaux et les artères ont été épargnés. Je pose mes yeux sur lui et alors que je m'apprête à parler, je vois toute un bande d'adolescents aux âges variés débouler depuis le versant de la colline et s'engager au pas de course sur la clairière. Je me crispe quasi instantanément et avant que je ne puisse faire un seul mouvement de repli ou d'attaque inopinée concoctée par le génie brillantissime qui sommeille en moi (sommeille: littéralement parlant soyons d'accord), Lincoln pose sa main sur mon avant bras arrêtant net mes plans sur la comète.

\- Pas de danger, siffle-t-il comme si parler lui demandait un effort … pas si étonnant étant donné qu'il a accessoirement une flèche fichée dans son épaule. Ce sont les vainqueurs de Heda prétendant au poste de Commandant, poursuit-il difficilement.

Je fronce les sourcils suite à cet aveu. Que font-ils ici? Et d'ailleurs que fait Lexa ici? Inconsciemment je tourne la tête vers la forêt qui a avalé la native un peu plus tôt. Coupant court à mes réflexions, le groupe arrive à notre hauteur et les adolescents prennent connaissance d'eux même du carnage qui vient d'avoir lieu en parcourant des yeux la scène morbide qui s'offre à eux. Je prends rapidement note qu'ils sont vêtus d'une manière bien trop similaire à Lexa pour que ça soit une coïncidence. Manifestement, prétendre au rôle de Heda inclut également un style vestimentaire strict.

\- Où est Heda? S'enquiert un jeune d'environ quinze ans aux cheveux blond, le visage parsemé de tâches de rousseur.

\- Elle est partie dans la forêt pour, je suppose, régler son compte au dernier suicidaire.

Ma mini touche d'humour pourtant pourrie fait mouche quand je vois ses lèvres s'étirer en un large sourire. Apparemment il n'y a pas qu'à moi que l'idée de voir une Lexa volcanique lancer sa lave de folie meurtrière sur sa pauvre proie, apparaît autant normal et effrayant qu'amusant. Aussi plaisante soit l'image que je me fais de la situation, je reprends un peu de mon sérieux en baissant les yeux vers Lincoln qui semble vacillé entre conscience et inconscience. Je décide de prendre les choses en main. Les questions qui affluent seront pour plus tard, il y a plus urgent présentement maintenant. A savoir procurer à Lincoln les soins nécessaires à son bon rétablissement et retrouver Lexa qui s'en est allée jouer les justicières. En même temps sans elle, j'aurais probablement levé les fourches*. J'ai à ce jour d'aujourd'hui une dette envers elle.

Je m'assure que Lincoln est entre de bonnes mains avant de l'abandonner aux petits soins d'un bon groupe d'adolescents tandis que le reste se joint à moi pour retrouver Lexa.

Nous pénétrons dans la forêt en rang d'oignons et débutons nos recherches, décidant de nous séparer pour couvrir une plus grande distance. D'un commun accord, il a été décrété que l'option «recherches bruyantes» n'était justement pas une option car aucun de nous ne sait si la forêt grouille encore d'ennemis. Je n'ai pas fait cinquante mètres que je la vois. Mon cœur rate un battement en constatant l'état dans laquelle elle se trouve. Sans que je ne m'en rende compte, mes jambes s'élancent dans une course effrénée, la boule au ventre, et je me laisse tomber à ses côtes. Quand je vois la flèche et le rouge écarlate qu'elle a laissée échapper, une rage que je m'étais jamais connue m'envahit ne me laissant pour seule pensée que celle d'éventrer le responsable. Faisant fit de nos précédentes précautions, je hurle à la terre entière que j'ai retrouvé Lexa et ne me préoccupe absolument pas de ne pas laisser transparaître ma peur dans mon appel au secours. N'attendant pas plus longtemps, je me reconcentre sur le corps affreusement inerte de Lexa et avance une main tremblante vers son cou. Je prie pour y sentir ne serait-ce qu'un frétillement, qu'un battement, qu'une preuve qu'elle est … est toujours …. toujours … non je refuse d'imaginer l'impensable. Mes doigts frôlent finalement sa peau que je surprends être douce, et j'attends d'une attende interminable. Ou bien qui me semble interminable, je ne sais plus, le temps est comme suspendu, jusqu'au moment où je sens son pouls battre faiblement. Mon soulagement est de demi-teinte en constatant l'état de faiblesse dans lequel se trouve Lexa. Je ne sais pas quoi faire, je suis tétanisée, je me refuse à croire qu'elle puisse … puisse partir. La bande d'adolescent arrive cependant et la terreur qui habite chacun de leur visage agit comme un électrochoc sur moi. Je retire ma veste et l'enroule autour de la flèche à la base de la blessure et appuie fermement sur la plaie pour stopper au maximum l'hémorragie. Je sais que ça ne sera pas suffisant. Il faut agir dans les plus brefs délais. Tandis que mon cerveau carbure comme il n'avait jamais carburé jusqu'à présent, je retrouve autant un semblant de sang-froid que le professionnalisme auquel m'a habitué ma mère dans ce genre de situation critique.

\- Comment êtes vous arrivé jusqu'ici, je demande précipitamment

\- A cheval. Nous les avons laissés un peu plus bas sur le versant quand la Commandante a aperçu les étrangers. Nous n'aurions pas été suffisamment discrets et elle voulait savoir où ils se rendaient. Elle nous a rapidement distancé, c'est pour ça que … enfin …, me répond le jeune de tout à l'heure, la tête baissée, honteux.

\- Pas de votre faute, elle a plus d'expérience, je réponds laconiquement. Il faut à tout prix la transporter au plus vite à Polis, sa vie en dépend!

Ressaisissant l'urgence de la situation, les adolescents s'attellent immédiatement à la soulever et partent au pas de course tandis que je m'efforce de garder ma main pressée sur le ventre de Lexa.

Nous rejoignons la clairière en un temps record et je crie à l'autre groupe de transporter Lincoln. Aucun d'eux ne se formalise du fait que je prenne les commandes, sûrement bien trop soucieux et inquiets au tournant qu'ont pris les événements.

Nous sommes au grand galop. L'allée avait été longue et ponctuée de multiples pauses mais maintenant rien n'aurait justifié ne serait-ce qu'une baisse de cadence. Lexa est dans les bras du même jeune blond que tout à l'heure, prénommé Aden. Lincoln subit le même traitement alors qu'il a finalement cédé à l'inconscience. Je suis pour ma part agrippée à la taille d'un autre vainqueur et malgré le fait que cette course contre la montre soit douloureuse au possible pour mes muscles meurtris, je serre les dents. De touts façon je suis bien trop crispée et tendue pour changer de position. Je jette des coups d'œils frénétiques à Lexa tentant de me raisonner et de me rassurer bien que je sache cela vain. Chaque seconde qui passe, lui retire le peu de vie qui lui reste et je résiste à la tentation de céder à la panique. Elle ne peut pas me laisser comme ça … je … on n'a pas fini toutes les deux! … Pas fini quoi? Je ne sais pas mais … mais non! Il y a tellement de choses à régler, on a tellement de choses à se dire, ça ne peut pas se terminer comme ça. Je prends soudainement conscience de mes réactions. Et je prends ainsi conscience du fait que je ne veux pas que Lexa succombe à sa blessure. Vraiment pas. Et cette prise de conscience rajoute une couche de panique à la peur qui me tenaille déjà le ventre.

Nous arrivons enfin aux portes de Polis et celles-ci s'ouvrent d'elles-même quand les gardes de factions aperçoivent leur Commandante en très mauvaise posture. Alors que j'ordonne de ne ralentir sous aucun prétexte, notre petit groupe s'arrête finalement au pied de la grande tour et nous pénétrons dans l'entrée ... Je laisse au groupe le soin d'expliquer la situation aux personnes suffisamment curieuses, tandis que je ne lâche pas Lexa d'une seule semelle. Aden et mon cavalier la portent directement à l'infirmerie où les guérisseurs accourent, informés des événements. Une fois sur le lit, je replace mes mains sur la plaie de Lexa, mes doigts s'imprégnant du rouge de ma veste désormais imbibée. Lexa est livide et sa respiration est extrêmement laborieuse. Elle n'y arrivera pas. Je le sais … elle a perdu trop de sang. Une idée aussi brillante que désespérée me vient aussitôt à l'esprit.

\- Des tubes! Avez-vous des tubes et des aiguilles?

Les regards se lèvent vers moi à l'entente de ma voix bien plus aigu que la normale Ils semblent remarquer ma présence pour la première fois, et me fixent comme si j'avais deux têtes. Je m'impatiente devant leur silence aussi je reprends avec plus de force et d'autorité.

\- Elle a perdu bien trop de sang. Je suis en mesure de lui donner le mien étant donné qu'il est compatible à tous les organismes. Donc si vous voulez revoir votre Commandante sur ses deux pieds, trouvez-moi des tubes et des aiguilles!

Cette fois, mes paroles font leur effet et les guérisseurs s'attellent à me trouver ce que je demande tandis que je fais un garrot au bras de Lexa, tout en essayant de calmer le tremblement de mes gestes. Je m'installe ensuite sur la chaise adjacente au lit et entreprend de faire subir le même sort à mon bras. Un guérisseur me vient en aide et bientôt tout est prêt pour la transfusion. Je repère une veine sur chacun de nos bras et relis nos corps d'un tube rudimentaire. Et j'attends. On attend tous, qu'un miracle opère je crois. Je ne lâche pas Lexa des yeux tandis qu'ils guettent un signe de sa part, n'importe quoi, quelque chose … Ce n'est que quand je la perçois en double que je comprends que je suis entrain de franchir mes limites mais je ne veux pas abandonner, je veux aller jusqu'au bout de ce que je peux supporter. Ma lutte prend fin quand mes paupières devenues trop lourdes se baissent et je me laisse aller, épuisée, ayant pour dernière sensation les mains qui me rattrapent alors que je me sens glisser de ma chaise.

oO§o§Oo

LEXA

J'ouvre péniblement les yeux pour les refermer fissa. Aïe! Ma tête! Je grogne et réitère l'opération avec plus de précaution cette fois. Je laisse à mes globes oculaires le temps qui leur est nécessaire pour qu'ils s'habituent à la lumière et je prends bientôt connaissance de l'espace qui m'entoure. Je suis à l'infirmerie. Je fronce les sourcils alors que je tente de me remémorer les derniers événements. Le Mont Gnosis ! L'attaque! L'archer! Sa flèche qui me blesse! CLARKE! Je me redresse instinctivement et suis vite rappelée à l'ordre par mon ventre atrocement douloureux! Un cri m'échappe et j'entends un bruit étouffé sur ma droite. Alerte je tourne la tête et tombe nez à nez sur Clarke qui a accouru à mes côtés et me dévisage. Les sourcils froncés, elle parcourt l'intégralité de mon visage et je me sens rougir. Finalement elle arrête son inspection en plantant le saphir de ses iris dans les mien.

\- Il faut que tu bouges le moins possible, la plaie est cousue et désinfectée mais elle était profonde, m'informe-t-elle. Tu as eu de la chance, ajoute-t-elle plus doucement

\- Comment? C'est le seul mot qui parvient à franchir mes lèvres mais elle semble de quoi il en retourne car je vois qu'elle hésite.

\- Tu avais perdu trop de sang, il n'y avait qu'une solution possible alors je t'ai donné mon sang.

Je reste la bouche ouverte à cet aveu. Je remarque alors qu'un autre lit est apprêté aux côtés du mien et les draps sont froissés. Je reporte mon attention sur Clarke et mes doutes sont confirmés quand je vois la pâleur de ses traits.

\- Tu as risqué ta vie pour sauvé la mienne.

C'est une affirmation mais tout comme moi elle capte la pointe d'interrogation qui transparaît alors que je n'ose pas y croire.

\- Tu as failli perdre la tienne en venant à mon secours.

Elle me sourit, d'un vrai sourire sincère qui me réchauffe le cœur.

\- Une vie pour une vie Lexa, il était hors de question que tu meurs alors que tu m'avais sauvé et puis de toute façon je n'avais pas encore fini de t'en faire baver.

Je ris à ces mots. Un très bref instant cependant alors que la douleur de mon ventre vient punir mes excès. Clarke me frappe gentiment l'épaule en guise de réprimande, et je lui offre un sourire penaud, qu'elle me rend en secouant la tête. Puis son regard se fait plus sérieux et je me tends.

\- Comment as-tu su que j'étais sur le Mont Gnosis?

Je soupire. Il fallait s'y attendre.

\- J'avais des doutes. Quand je t'ai raconté la légende de notre peuple sur Becca, tu as immédiatement porté un certain intérêt pour cette colline. Et je craignais que tu t'y rendes seule suite à ta demande de visiter la ville par toi-même. Et par les temps qui courent c'est plus que dangereux pour toi.

Mes explications sonnent comme des reproches et Clarke baisse la tête en se mordant la tête, gênée et coupable. Tant mieux, il faut qu'elle prenne conscience de l'imprudence de ses agissements.

\- Puis Titus est venu confirmer mes doutes et …

\- Titus? S'exclame-t-elle, une surprise non feinte sur son visage. Comment a-t-il pu être au courant de mes plans?

\- Polis a des oreilles Clarke …

\- Ça ne répond pas à ma question.

\- Je suppose qu'un de mes agents l'en a informé, tout est sous constante surveillance ici, tu n'as juste pas dû être suffisamment discrète. Fort heureusement pour toi au final.

Son regard reprend l'impassibilité des derniers jours et je me retiens de soupirer d'exaspération. Un silence passe et je la vois finalement adopté un air résigné.

\- Et tes vainqueurs?

\- Ils savent quelle importance tu as et donc c'était un bon prétexte à ce qu'on parte tous ensemble sur tes traces. J'ai aussi repoussé la réunion que je devais avoir aujourd'hui. Ma priorité étant toi et ta sécurité.

Je la vois rougir à mes mots. C'est vrai que ça sonnait presque comme un aveu, une déclaration même. Un moyen de lui faire comprendre que je ne veux pas la perdre, à aucun prix. Avant que je ne puisse me reprendre sur ma réponse quelque peut révélatrice, elle prend la parole.

\- Merci, murmure-t-elle.

-De rien, je lui souffle.

Je ne sais pas pour quoi elle me remercie exactement mais je ne relève pas ne voulant pas gâché ce moment de trêve inespérée entre nous. Un long silence s'installe entre nous, mais contrairement aux précédents, il n'est pas lourd, pesant et oppressant. Au bout d'un moment elle amène sa main à la bordure de ma couverture et plonge ses iris dans les miens dans une demande tacite. Je crois que j'ai oublié de respirer et je ne réagis pas, tétanisée. Quoi? Qu'est ce qui est entrain de se passer?

\- J'aimerais jeter un œil sur ta plaie, se justifie-t-elle embarrassée par mon manque de réaction.

J'avale ma salive aussi discrètement que possible et lui donne finalement mon accord. Immédiatement elle relève la couverture qui dévoile mon corps que je pensais plus habillé. Mon buste est nu, uniquement recouvert de bandages qui heureusement dissimulent un peu ma dignité. Je sais que je suis tout aussi rouge qu'elle alors qu'elle fait un arrêt sur image bien trop prolongé sur mon corps pour paraître innocent.

oO§o§Oo

CLARKE

Heuuu … Je suis bien trop consciente des yeux de Lexa sur moi alors que je parcours de manière totalement outrageuse le haut de son corps … parfait. Mais mes yeux sont comme aimantés et ce n'est qu'au prix d'un ultime effort que je me recompose en portant mon regard ainsi que toute mon attention sur la plaie. Heureusement que sa poitrine était recouverte sinon je n'aurai pas donné cher de mon cerveau et des mes hormones dévastatrices. Mes mains viennent effleurer le dessus de la blessure et des fourmillements bien trop plaisants à mon goût s'emparent des mes doigts. Décidant de les ignorer je dénoue le bandage et au fur et à mesure qu'un peu plus de sa peau se dévoile à mes yeux, je me sens chauffée de l'intérieur. Je suis rappelée à l'ordre par le soupir de Lexa et craignant d'avoir été prise en flagrant délit une fois de plus, je m'évertue à étudier l'état de sa plaie. C'est moche, il y a des contusions de partout et un énorme bleu vient perturber le léger mat de son teint.

\- Je pense que plusieurs jours de repos s'imposent. Tu es hors de danger, la plaie est en voie de guérison mais tu es encore trop affaiblie.

Oh mon Dieu! C'était à moi cette voix rauque?

\- Je vais bien. Je suis tirée d'affaire et j'ai bien trop de choses à faire pour rester allongée.

Le ton employé ne semble vouloir souffrir d'aucune objection mais c'est mal me connaître.

\- Lexa, même ton corps a ses limites. Laisse-lui le temps de s'en remettre.

\- Mais …

\- Il n'y a pas de mais qui tienne. Tu es ici par ma faute alors il est hors de question que je te laisse empirer ton cas. Tu vas rester allonger et tu vas me laisser prendre un peu soin de toi.

Ah bah voilà que je perds en crédibilité rien qu'au magnifique double sens de ma dernière phrase ...Je sens mes joues chauffer alors qu'elle hausse un sourcil. Vite! Trouver un moyen de se rattraper.

\- heu, je … à savoir t'apporter à manger _,_ à boire, soigner ta blessure, enfin voilà quoi …

\- Ça va Clarke, si je sais que mon corps est entre des mains compétentes, je ne vais pas émettre d'objections. Et puis tu as raison, j'ai certainement besoin de détente et de distractions.

Je la fixe incrédule alors qu'elle me regarde d'un air malicieux, fière de son effet. Non mais je rêve! Elle pensait tout ce qu'elle a dit, double sens comprit! L'atmosphère a soudainement changé et nous ne nous lâchons pas du regard. Le sien ne perd pas sourire bien qu'une légère rougeur vient parer ses joues.

oO§o§Oo

LEXA

Je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris mais c'est trop tard maintenant et la situation actuelle me plaît bien trop pour que je cherche à me poser des questions sur mes récents troubles du comportement … sûrement causés par ma presque mort après tout. Tout autant que moi, Clarke ne semble pas en revenir de mes paroles et de leur claire signification cachée. J'ai bien trop conscience de ses mains toujours posées sur moi qui se crispent un plus à chaque seconde alors que l'atmosphère se charge en électricité. Bientôt je ne pense plus à rien d'autre qu'à ses deux saphirs qui me sondent alors que je me perds dans le regard de ma belle blonde. Oui ma belle blonde qui m'en fait voir de toutes les couleurs depuis son arrivée à Polis. Ma belle blonde qui semble ne plus savoir quel comportement adopté à mon égard alors que ses iris se teintent de curiosité, d'appréhension, d'incompréhension et … et de désir. Ma belle blonde qui me fait ressentir des choses qui me font peur mais qui à cet instant me brûlent les veines, le sang, tout. Clarke qui me pousse agir depuis un certain temps de manière totalement aléatoire et spontanée comme maintenant alors que ma main vient accrocher sa nuque. Je la vois retenir sa respiration alors qu'elle obéit à la pression de mes doigts. J'observe ce qui se passe comme si j'étais extérieur à la scène qui semble surréaliste. Son visage se rapproche et une de ses mains quitte mon ventre pour venir se perdre sur ma joue dans un geste maladroit et retenu. Elle m'observe intensément et elle se mord inconsciemment la lèvre. A ce geste je sens mon bas ventre explosé. Je n'en peux plus. Je ne sais plus comment nous en sommes arrivés là mais il faut qu'elle vienne combler l'espace qui nous reste. Je ne vais pas tenir il faut que je la sente. Ses pupilles se dilatent d'un seul coup et j'y vois de la détermination ainsi qu'un brasier de désir et enfin elle amène son visage au mien. Nos souffles se mélangent, nos respirations sont saccadées alors que nous sommes encore dans l'anticipation et au moment où complètement désinhibée je m'apprête à la supplier, nous nous séparons comme si nous nous étions brûlées à l'entente de pas de courses qui se rapprochent indéniablement vers nous. Nous nous fixons pendant une fraction de seconde encore sous le choc de ce qui a faillit se produire sans qu'aucun de nous n'ait rien pu contrôler, avant qu'une voix s'élève, coupant court notre échange silencieux.

\- Lexa, tu es réveillée !

* * *

 **Voilà voilà, je suis sadique avec ce presque baiser mais ça aurait été trop facile, j'aime pimenter et compliquer les choses ;). J'espère que ça vous aura plus et que je ne vous ai pas trop frustré. Pas d'inquiétude ça arrivera forcément hein :)**

 **Je n'ai pas oublié Lincoln hein, il revient le chapitre suivant le pauvre!**

 ***Lever les fourches est une expression lyonnaise (oui parce que je suis lyonnaise) que j'ai découvert il y 2 jours de la bouche de mon grand-père et elle m'a fait rire même si elle n'est plus utilisée depuis environ la préhistoire alors j'ai décidé de la glisser dans ma fanfic ;)**

 **A bientôt pour le chapitre 6!**

 **toup62: Exactement, Clarke le fait pour son peuple mais comme tu peux le constater ça va être de plus en plus compliqué pour elle ahah! En même temps une Lexa pareille devant moi, j'aurais du mal aussi! Merci pour ta review ça me fait toujours autant plaisir et rdv au chapitre 6 :)**


	6. Chapter 6

**Voilà bon j'ai pas mis pile deux semaines pour écrire ce chapitre puisque je le publie ce soir ;) . Ce chapitre est uniquement basé autour du point de vue de Clarke et il y a une raison à ça!**

 **Je n'ai qu'une chose à dire: C'est le temps des révélations.**

 **Enjoy! On se retrouve en bas pour les reviews. Et merci aux nouveaux follows, favs et lecteurs anonymes ça me touche beaucoup :) Et ça motive!**

* * *

CLARKE

…

?

Geuh?

Il vient de se passer quoi là? Je remarque à peine Aden se jeter littéralement dans les bras d'une Lexa toujours rouge de … toujours rouge. C'est moi ou il a faillit y avoir un gros drame? C'était pas dans mes plans de presque embrasser Lexa à la base hein. A croire que mon corps et mon cerveau se sont donnés le mot pour me foutre dans des situations improbables dès qu'elle est là. Il serait vraiment temps que je leur fasse comprendre qui est la patron dans tout ça. C'est à dire moi! Malgré toute ma bonne volonté, mon palpitant est toujours lancé dans son triathlon infernal et les fourmis ne laissent pas de répit à mon bas ventre. Je ne sais pas depuis combien de temps je suis perdue dans mon combat avec moi-même quand je tente de récupérer une respiration normale tout en relevant les yeux vers mes deux protagonistes. L'impassibilité a retrouvé son chemin sur le visage de Lexa et je sais que je viens de trouver mon maître pour ce qui est du jeu d'acteur. J'en suis jalouse. Se sentant sans doute observée, elle tourne son regard vers moi. Je le soutiens courageusement une fraction de seconde avant de me dérober totalement mal à l'aise. J'ai cependant noté dans le vert de ses iris, tous les questionnements qui la taraudent depuis notre … rapprochement. Aden, se redresse finalement de son étreinte avec Lexa et ne semble pas remarquer, fort heureusement, le léger malaise qui pèse l'ambiance.

\- Comment te sens-tu? S'enquit-il, visiblement toujours un peu soucieux.

\- Je vais bien, lui répond Lexa, le ventre un peu en miettes mais après deux-trois jours de repos je devrais être sur pieds, et nous pourrons reprendre ton entraînement, finit-elle sur un léger sourire un poil malicieux.

Ce constat rajoute une couche de passivité extrême à mon état de choc grandissant. Je l'avais déjà vu me sourire à quelques rares occasions, mais l'observer dévoiler ses dents blanches dans un relèvement de fossette élégant à quelqu'un d'autre, ça je ne m'y attendais pas. Ce jeune homme doit forcément occuper une place privilégiée pour elle.

\- Tu as raison. Mais au fond je suis sûr que tu as peur que je t'humilie devant tous tes hommes dans l'arène. Une petite écorchure et hop on se défile Heda? C'est un peu lâche quand même mais dans ma grande mansuétude j'accepte te rester inférieur pour ne pas blesser ton orgueil. Avoue je suis génial.

Je sens ma mâchoire clairement céder aux forces gravitationnelles à l'entente de ces mots. Puis c'est au tour de mes yeux de sortir de leurs orbites quand je vois Lexa donner une tape derrière le crâne du jeune homme tout en proliférant menaces sur menaces. Non décidément ces deux là partagent un lien particulier allant au-delà de la simple relation Heda / vainqueur.

\- Heda ! La hèle une voix que je crois reconnaître pour l'avoir entendue à de multiples reprises dans les micros.

Cette apostrophe suinte de reproches et je ne suis pas la seule qui le perçoit quand je vois Lexa reprendre son masque d'impassibilité en un temps record. En moins d'une seconde, la jeune fille souriante a fait place à la solennelle et intraitable Heda. Des fois je me demande s'il n'y a pas deux personnes dans ce corps. Un moment, je crains pour la vie de celui qui s'est risqué à de tels accès de liberté envers la Commandante mais elle ne dit rien. Aden lui aussi a retrouvé son sérieux du tout au tout. J'observe alors le nouvel arrivant, ce béni des dieux, responsable de ce miracle. Il est grand, chauve et porte une robe avec une cape. Mais bien plus que son accoutrement, c'est la fermeté de son visage et la rudesse de ses traits qui m'interpellent de par leur similarité avec ceux de Lexa.

\- Titus, répond solennellement Lexa en hochant perceptiblement la tête.

\- Heureux de constater votre rétablissement. Nous avons envoyé des patrouilles se rendre sur les lieux de l'affrontement. Je dois vous faire part d'une chose surprenante concernant nos assaillants …

\- Je sais, le coupe Lexa. Ces yeux brillent d'une lueur nouvelle alors qu'elle semble se souvenir de faits cruciaux. Ce sont des répudiés de la zone morte, reprend-t-elle après un court instant.

La zone morte? Je connais ce terme … Ne serait-ce pas Jaha qui en aurait parlé? Oui! C'est dans cette partie du continent qu'il a atterri!

\- Ce renseignement m'a valu une flèche dans le ventre, ajoute-t-elle avec une légère grimace. Je ne comprends pas l'implication de ce peuple dans cette guerre froide. Envoie des éclaireurs et des hommes sous couverture auprès d'eux.

\- Bien Heda, fait-il en s'inclinant. Étant donné votre état actuel, je m'occuperai de l'enseignement du soir.

Lexa hoche la tête en signe d'approbation.

\- Aden! L'apostrophe Titus. Le garçon sursaute à l'entente de son prénom, semblant revenir de son stoïcisme avancé, puis il acquiesce finalement et vient se placer aux côté de l'homme chauve.

Titus fait demi-tour et s'éloigne à grands pas, Aden sur ses traces. Je les fixe jusqu'à ce qu'ils disparaissent à travers la porte. Ce type chauve est vraiment bizarre. Il est pire que Lexa, et je pèse mes mots, il est indéchiffrable. Un secret sur pattes. Mes yeux reviennent bien vite s'égarer sur la belle brune alitée. Grand bien m'en a pris quand je la vois rabattre ses couvertures, toutes précédentes traces de pudeur apparemment envolées, et balancer ses jambes sur un côté du lit. En moins de deux je suis penchée sur elle, mes mains plaquées sur ses épaules pour l'empêcher de se redresser et d'ouvrir sa plaie à peine refermée. Je la sens se tendre sous mes doigts et la spontanéité de mon geste me rattrape en pleine figure quand la sensation du presque «déjà-vu» envahit la totalité de mon corps. Elle comme moi évitons de nous regarder et je la relâche brusquement. Un malaise gros comme la Terre s'installe tandis que ni elle ni moi ne bougeons. C'est encore trop frais. Ce qui a faillit se passer est trop présent encore dans nos esprits, je le sais et le vois bien. Il faut vraiment que j'arrête de me mettre dans des situations compromettantes quand je suis avec Lexa. Et puis quoi? En-fait, tout à l'heure il s'est rien passé. J'étais juste extrêmement soulagée de la voir consciente après ce qu'elle a traversé. Voilà, j'ai perdu le contrôle et mes réactions ont été exacerbées. Je décide donc de mettre ce rapprochement inopiné sur le compte de la fatigue et de la peur. Je relève les yeux vers Lexa qui n'a toujours pas esquissée le moindre mouvement et la fusille du regard, m'essayant à menacer la grande Commandante.

\- Je te préviens Lexa, je ne te donnerai pas une seule goutte de mon sang si tu t'entêtes à faire n'importe quoi avant la guérison entière et totale de ton corps!

\- Il y aura d'autres donneurs, balaye-t-elle de la main en congédiant mes propos dans les règles de l'art. Je dois être opérationnelle, je suis bonne à rien ici alors qu'une guerre se profile!

Elle tente de se redresser mais je suis plus rapide et mets plus de force que la dernière fois dans mes mains pour la coller à son matelas.

\- Hors de question! Tu ne sortiras pas de ce lit! Continue comme ça et je t'assure que je t'y attacherais pour m'assurer que tu ne files pas en douce. Et quand bien même tu réussirais, tu devras me passer sur le corps avant de pouvoir espérer quitter cet endroit!

Elle hausse un sourcil. Suivit de ses lèvres qui se redressent dans un petit sourire malicieux. Et c'est quand je vois le pétillement de ses yeux que je prends de plein fouet l'énorme double sens de ma phrase. C'est pas vrai! Si même mon cerveau se trahit lui-même, je suis foutue! Ne me restera plus que d'aller m'enterrer pour dissimuler ce rougissement qui, je le clame haut et fort, se reconvertit en clignotant de voiture quand Lexa est dans les parages. Ou alors je pourrais me renseigner auprès de la potagère sur l'emplacement du champ de tomates pour que j'aille m'y perdre et trouver un peu de répit.

Je ne sais pas quoi dire. Je risque l'auto combustion. Finalement le sourire de Lexa s'amenuise petit à petit pour laisser place à un air sérieux que je n'ai déjà que trop vu. Ça sent mauvais.

\- J'ai une proposition à te faire, annonce-t-elle.

Ah? Elle ne va quand même pas envisager la chose! Je m'étais mal exprimée! Je sens la panique m'envahir mêlée à un autre sentiment que je n'identifie pas, alors qu'elle poursuit sur sa lancée, semblant ignorer tout de mes états d'esprits.

\- L'infirmerie est un lieu public. Or je suis la Commandante et je concède bien à ne pas bouger et ménager mon corps à la seule condition que je sois transférée dans ma chambre pour pouvoir au moins superviser mes équipes et l'état de la coalition. C'est bien trop risquer de le faire ici. Comme je te l'ai déjà dit, Polis a des oreilles. Bienveillantes comme malveillantes et je m'en méfie. Et puis, comme ça je n'aurais pas besoin de te passer sur le corps pour remplir ma fonction, rajoute-elle d'un ton si sérieux que je m'y serais laissé prendre si je n'avais pas intercepté son regard émeraude brillant de mille feux.

Elle n'a pas tort, de part sa fonction, elle doit bénéficier d'un peu d'intimité. Logiquement la proposition qu'elle vient de me faire est celle qui est incontestablement la meilleure. Si ce n'est que j'ai placé un mouchard dans sa chambre ce qui lui confère bien moins d'intimité qu'ici même à l'infirmerie. Mais ça elle ne peut pas le savoir. Et je n'ai pas envie qu'elle se croit en toute tranquillité dans ce lieu que j'ai profané. Les mots sont forts mais en ce moment même quand je la vois me fixer dans l'attente de ma réponse, alors qu'elle semble suspendue à mes lèvres qui demeurent statiques, je me sens comme une merde. Elle m'a sauvé sur le Mont Gnosis. Elle n'a pas hésité à se prendre une flèche dans le ventre pour savoir qui en avait après moi. Elle a faillit mourir pour moi. Mais c'est trop tard. Je ne peux plus me défiler auprès des autres. Du moins pas tout de suite. Je pourrai leur en toucher deux mots. Mais pas maintenant. Tout ça est trop récent. Et je me hais déjà pour ce que je m'apprête à dire alors que je prends ma décision.

\- Très bien, dans ce cas je vais demander ton transfère mais je te préviens, tu sors de ton lit je te ramène fissa ici!

Elle sourit de toutes ses dents, satisfaite et hoche la tête. Elle accepte le deal, et je décide d'ignorer la sensation de mon cœur qui se brise. Je la trahis consciencieusement et ça me fait de l'effet. Bien plus d'effet qu'à l'accoutumée. On se fixe un moment puis tout à coup un élément me revient en tête et je me frappe le front mentalement pour ne pas y avoir pensé plus tôt! Quand je vous dis que Lexa est perturbante. Je m'écrie alors:

\- Lincoln!

Lexa me jette un regard plein d'interrogations puis semble se souvenir elle aussi du jeune homme. Je reprends aussitôt dans un débit de parole digne des TGV de l'ancien temps.

\- Il est sorti d'affaire, sa blessure n'était pas aussi grave que la tienne. Il a cependant besoin de repos. Il est à quelques lits d'ici. Peut-il rester jusqu'à ce qu'il se rétablisse?

L'atmosphère change de tout au tout. Lexa ne détache pas son regard du mien. Ses yeux se rétrécissent soudainement.

\- Que faisait-il avec toi? Demande-t-elle d'une voix sourde qui me fait frissonner de par sa froideur.

Glup. Je sonde ses iris émeraude et à mon grand désarroi, je ne parviens pas à déchiffrer les émotions qui s'y emmêlent. Je ne sais pas quoi répondre. Après tout, Lincoln est considéré comme un traître depuis les événements du Mount Weather.

\- Il est mon ami, lui dis-je comme si ça justifiait le tout.

Elle hausse un sourcil me faisant clairement comprendre qu'il va falloir être plus explicite pour la convaincre. Finalement j'opte pour une semi-vérité. Lui mentir éhontément ne ferait qu'accroître son incompréhension et pourrait me mettre en mauvaise posture.

\- Écoute au début, à mon arrivée, on ne te faisait pas confiance, ce qui est compréhensible vu comment s'est terminée notre toute dernière entrevue.

Mes reproches n'ont pas l'effet escompté puisque son impassibilité reste ferme sur son visage. Résignée, je soupire et signe ce que j'apparente à mon arrêt de mort avec ce que je m'apprête à lui révéler.

\- Donc il a été convenu que je sois sous surveillance. Afin que ma sécurité soit assurée. Après tout, je suis Wanheda et rien ne garantissait que tu ne me veuilles aucun mal.

A mes mots, et à l'accusation implicite qui y transpire, Lexa défaillit. Je viens de la blesser. Je sais aujourd'hui qu'elle ne me voulait et ne me veut aucun mal. Elle me l'a bien prouvé. Comme trois mois auparavant. Ce qui ne l'a pas empêché néanmoins de me trahir. Et c'est uniquement à ce seul souvenir que je parviens à garder la tête froide en lui cachant le fait qu'elle est sur écoute et que je la trahis depuis la début. Mais je comprends vite que mes révélations vont bien au delà de ce qu'elles laissaient entendre.

\- Tu veux dire, que depuis le début, depuis ta capture, tu savais que je te cherchais? Tu es en contact avec ton peuple depuis plus longtemps que tu ne laisse le croire? Tu m'as laissé penser que tu parcourais la forêt, affaiblie et sans défense depuis trois mois?

Sa voix tremble malgré elle et elle ferme les yeux un instant tentant de récupérer un minimum de self-control tandis que moi je suis tétanisée, je n'arrive pas à réfléchir.

\- Es-tu entrain de me dire que tu te joues de moi depuis le début? … Que tu me trahis?

C'est un murmure. Mais un murmure qui vient hurler à mes oreilles. Cette question assourdissante me bloque la langue et le cerveau et je reste coi. Elle rouvre les yeux et capture les miens. Notre rapprochement de tout à l'heure me paraît désuet face à la gravité de cet instant. Et surtout il me semble avoir eu lieu dans un autre temps. Un temps figé. Une bulle. Une bulle qui vient d'éclater depuis le début de cette conversation. Comme si les événements nous rattrapaient et nous rappelaient nos positions et dans quel monde nous évoluions. Je soutiens son regard un moment et je suis à deux doigts de tout lui avouer et de la blesser encore plus quand je la vois si vulnérable à mes yeux. _A deux doigts_.

\- C'est bien toi qui a dit que Polis avait des oreilles? Et bien oui. Je savais que tu me recherchais. Comprends qu'après ta trahison au Mount Weather, je sois restée sur mes gardes et ait fait profil bas. Rassure-toi cependant mon peuple n'a pas signé d'alliance avec d'autres peuples à ton insu. On ne savait pas ce que tu nous réservais comme sort alors on voulait avoir un coup d'avance sur toi. Lincoln était donc infiltré depuis le début et c'est lui qui nous servait d'intermédiaire entre nous et toi. Il était le seul à pouvoir assumer cette tâche étant lui-même natif.

Je mens sur ces dernières phrases. Mais je ne peux pas trahir mon peuple en révélant à Lexa qu'en vérité nous avions connaissance de ses plans grâce à des micros. Elle accuse le coup, mais tente de rester digne. Je vois bien qu'elle se sent souillée et bafouée. Qu'elle n'ait rien remarqué je pense doit être encore pire pour elle, elle qui a été éduquée dans la méfiance des autres.

\- C'était par mesure de précaution, mais je vois bien que tu ne me veux aucun mal à présent. Je sais que tu te sens trahie mais qu'aurais-tu fait à ma place? Alors je t'en conjure... Si tu dois passer ta colère sur quelqu'un, passe la sur moi. Lincoln n'a rien fait de mal. Il était là pour assurer ma protection. Et c'est ce qu'il a fait à la colline Gnosis. Il n'a pas hésité à te prêter main forte pour repousser nos ennemis. Et la flèche qu'il a prise t'étais destinée Lexa …

Oui, l'archer avait bien pour ligne de mire Lexa lors de l'affrontement. Et Lincoln, alerté par mon cri s'était immédiatement interposé et avait reçu lui-même ce qui aurait dû être pour son ex Commandante. Cette dernière ne dit rien à mes révélations qui n'en finissent plus. Cependant, ces yeux laissent passer un éclat nouveau qui disparaît presque aussitôt.

\- Alors s'il te plaît, laisse-le se rétablir et il partira ensuite rejoindre mon peuple.

Ma voix n'est plus qu'une supplique. Mais Lexa reste de marbre. Sachant que rien d'autre n'est à ajouter, et que l'heure des confidences s'achève, je soupire et me recule.

\- Je te laisse te reposer. Je vais demander ton transfert.

Je lui jette un dernier coup d'œil mais elle ne me voit plus. Ses yeux sont absents et elle n'a toujours pas bougé. Mon cœur se fend en la voyant ainsi et se déchire quand je prends conscience et que c'est de ma faute. Incapable de soutenir cette vision de Lexa, blessée et vulnérable qui semble batailler avec elle-même pour rester digne et fière, je tourne les talons et m'éloigne le plus vite possible.

\- Donc elle t'a cramée? Argue Raven dans le micro.

Je soupire. Je suis retournée dans ma chambre après m'être assurée que Lexa serait reconduite dans la sienne. Un messager m'a fait ensuite parvenir une missive stipulant que Lincoln pouvait rester à Polis le temps de sa convalescence. Que Lexa ne m'ait pas convoquée dans sa chambre pour me faire part de sa décision m'a consterné. Mais je comprends ce choix après le fiasco de notre dernière entrevue et je peux déjà me réjouir qu'elle n'implique pas Lincoln dans nos affaires. J'ai ensuite tenu mon équipe informée des événements de la journée et de la soirée. J'ai dû calmer et assurer à ma mère que j'étais hors de danger. J'ai aussi donné une grande partie du crédit de mon sauvetage à Lexa, pour pouvoir rehausser l'estime que se font mes compagnons d'elle. Octavia m'a ensuite fait promettre que Lincoln rentrerait sain et sauf à Arkadia, ce que je lui ai assuré suite à la décision de Lexa. Puis, enfin je leur ai dévoilé que Lexa était au courant de tout.

\- Comment te dire que la présence de Lincoln était quelque peu suspecte. Donc oui, je lui devais bien ça, après tout ce qu'elle a fait. Elle ne sait cependant toujours pas qu'elle est sur écoute …

Je suis exténuée. Je ne rêve que de mon lit. Car même si j'ai dormi un bonne partie de l'après midi et jusqu'en début de soirée, la transfusion m'a vraiment affaiblie. Pourtant, j'ai l'intime conviction que quelque chose ne tourne pas rond depuis le début de cette histoire. Et soudain ça me frappe! Je ne veux pas y croire mais à ce moment précis mon brillant cerveau ne m'envoie rien d'autre que cette évidence écrasante de vérité.

\- Quand je lui ai demandé, Lexa m'a répondu que des agents l'avaient mise au courant quant à mon excursion d'aujourd'hui, bien qu'elle ait eu des doutes. Or j'en ai parlé qu'à vous et qu'à vous seuls.

Ma phrase sonne comme le glas tandis que seul le silence me répond. Je décide de dire tout haut ce que tout le monde pense tout bas.

\- Donc la question est non pas _comment_ nos plans se sont ébruités mais _qui_ les a ébruités.

Le silence, encore, accueille cette nouvelle révélation. Enfin, ma mère prend la parole d'une voix plus rauque qu'à l'accoutumée et je devine qu'elle tente de dissimuler ses tremolos.

\- Tu … tu insinues donc que l'un de nous est en quelque sorte une taupe? Mais pour qui? Et Pourquoi?

Voilà ce n'est pas moi qui l'ai dit. Mais clairement oui. C'est ça. Et ça n'a pas de sens.

\- Je ne vois pas d'autres explications. Quant aux motivations de cette taupe c'est à vous de le découvrir. Et démasquez qui de nous est le coupable.

\- Non mais qui nous dit que c'est pas toi?

Bellamy. Mais il n'a pas tort! Je ne vois pas qui de notre groupe pourrait nous trahir de la sorte. Nous avons tellement traversé de choses ensemble pour en arriver là. Et tous vouent une rancœur sans nom envers les natifs. Alors nom de Dieu, qui est ce qui verrait un quelconque avantage à faire ça?

\- Après tout, c'est toi qui es sur place! C'est toi qui commence à avoir des remords sur la façon dont on traite ces natifs, dont on traite Lexa! Ajoute-t-il à mon silence.

C'est une accusation. Et ça a le don de me faire réagir. Car oui si j'ai été aveugle jusqu'ici et ait voulu jouer les têtus en faisant fit de mes émotions, ça n'a apparemment pas échappé à Bellamy. C'est bien plus qu'un problème de conscience. Je ne veux plus blesser Lexa pas parce qu'elle peut être une potentielle alliée pour notre survie mais parce que je me suis attachée bien malgré moi à elle. Mais je préfère taire cette prise de conscience aux miens. De un ça ne les regarde pas, de deux s'ils l'apprenaient ma mission, enfin du moins ce qu'il en reste, pourrait être compromise et de trois aux dernières nouvelles l'un d'eux n'est plus digne de confiance. Et allez savoir ce qu'il pourrait advenir d'une telle nouvelle si elle tombait en de mauvaises mains. La prudence est mère de sûreté.

\- Réfléchis un peu! J'ai faillit y laisser ma peau sur cette colline! Si j'avais voulu que Lexa soit avec moi, je lui aurais fait part de mes plans. Si tu ne me crois pas, réfère-t-en à Lincoln qui lui s'est quand même pris une flèche. Alors que quelques gardes de la Commandante auraient pu lui éviter ça.

\- C'est ce que tu aurais voulu, hein! Avoue! S'exclame mon interlocuteur d'une voix pleine de reproches.

Mon sang ne fait qu'un tour et avant que je ne puisse répliquer ma mère vient sonner le cessez-le-feu d'une voix forte et ferme qui ne laisse souffrir aucune objection.

\- Ça suffit! Ce n'est pas en nous montant les uns contre les autres que nous parviendrons à éclaircir ce mystère. Clarke! Nous allons tenter de savoir qui c'est! En attendant, Raven a réussis à synchroniser la fréquence émise par le mouchard sur la colline avec nos GPS. Nous allons envoyer une équipe sur les lieux pour commencer les recherches.

Le mouchard! Je l'avais complètement oublié depuis! Mais mon instinct de … de je sais pas quoi envoie des signaux rouges clignotants à mon cerveau et je ne me pose plus de questions:

\- Est-ce vraiment prudent de faire ça maintenant? Des hommes de la zone morte rôdent, Azgeda me veut morte, et il y a une taupe parmi nous. Il y a trop d'éléments pour les ignorer. En attendant, j'ai l'intime conviction que Lexa est liée à tout ça et ce, sans qu'elle le sache. Alors pour assurer ma protection ainsi que la sienne, car je lui dois la vie et parce qu'aujourd'hui elle a prouvé qu'elle n'était pas contre nous, je vais retirer tous les mouchards que nous avons installé à son insu.

\- Quoi?

Elle n'est pas la dernière surprise à mes mots car je suis moi-même sous le choc de ce que je viens de dire. Tout s'enchaîne très vite, trop vite mais je sais que je prends la bonne décision.

\- Je garde le talkie-walkie ne t'inquiète pas maman. Je le garde jusqu'à ce que vous m'annonciez qui de vous est contre nous. J'ai déjà donné trop d'éléments à la taupe parmi nous ce soir et les autres soirs. Je fais ça pour préserver un maximum l'avancée de ma mission et les découvertes que je pourrais faire.

Mais ma mère étant ma mère, elle n'a pas dit son dernier mot.

\- Ta mission se cantonnait à mettre Lexa sur écoute ….

\- … et à attendre que notre peuple fasse partie de la coalition et ensuite rester en temps qu'espionne. Oui. Mais il y a bien plus que ça. Je n'arrête pas de voir ce signe de l'infini de partout et même dans des endroits improbables alors je vais rester ici mais pour une toute autre raison.

Personne ne pipe mot. Je crois que tout le monde est bouleversé par les derniers événements, moi la première. Décidant que j'ai déjà donné bien assez d'informations à notre espion traître, je mets fin à la conversation.

\- je vous quitte à présent. Restez sur vos gardes et démasquez ce traître avant d'entreprendre quoique ce soit! Lincoln vous rejoindra bientôt …

\- Clarke …. commence ma mère

\- ...nous nous reparlerons quand vous m'aurez fait savoir que vous avez attrapé le coupable …

\- Clarke! S'écrie alors ma mère

\- NON! N'essaye pas de me convaincre de faire autre chose parce que tu sais au fond de toi que c'est la meilleure chose à faire. Et je suis bien plus en sécurité ici que vous ne l'êtes là bas.

Un long silence répond à mes dernières paroles. Ma gorge se noue quand je m'adresse à eux une ultime fois.

\- Puissions-nous nous revoir.

Et je coupe. Je lance le talkie-walkie au hasard sur mon lit et je prends ma tête dans mes mains. Un long soupire m'échappe. Comment? Pourquoi? Qui? Ils sont tous ma famille, mes amis, des êtres que je chéris. Je n'en peux plus des trahisons. Je prends conscience alors que depuis le début tout est questions de magouilles, d'espionnages, de traîtrises. Comment pouvons-nous espérer vivre en paix et harmonie si chacun de nous se met à poignarder l'autre dans le dos? Il faut que ça cesse. Je n'en peux plus. Rien n'est sain, tout est malaise. Les motifs sont peut-être justifiables, il n'empêche que moralement on se perd. Nous sommes ce que nous sommes. Et je décide de ne plus être ce que la vie veut que je sois. Une nouvelle menace vient juste de s'ajouter aux autres. Et ce n'est pas en agissant en solo qu'on peut s'en sortir. Je me suis brûlée une aile une fois avec Lexa. Et je vais lui tendre la deuxième en espérant que cette fois-ci elle saura en prendre soin et l'apprécier à sa juste valeur. Je me lève de mon lit, habitée par de nouvelles convictions sans failles. Je vais tout lui dire, tout lui révéler. En espérant qu'elle me pardonne. Encore une fois. Je m'avance vers la porte et pose ma main sur la poignée. Au moment où je vais l'actionner, je remarque l'heure tardive sur la montre de mon père. J'hésite. Elle doit dormir … elle a besoin de repos. Et je ne me vois pas la réveiller pour lui annoncer l'ampleur de ma trahison … ma volonté s'effrite petit à petit quand je réalise que moi non plus je n'aurais pas la force de supporter son regard emplis de haine et de déception à mon égard. Je rebrousse chemin finalement et me glisse sous les draps … je ne fais que repousser l'échéance car ma décision est prise. Je m'endors finalement tourmentée par les remords, les questions, la peur et l'incompréhension.

Deux jours. Ça fait deux jours que je n'ai pas eu de nouvelles de Lexa. Titus m'a affirmé qu'elle avait dormi toute la journée la veille. Nous sommes au crépuscule du deuxième jour. J'ai visité Lincoln aujourd'hui et l'ai accompagné aux portes de Polis tout en lui faisant part des derniers événements.

 _Plus tôt dans la journée_

 _\- Une taupe?_

 _\- Oui …_

 _Il me dévisage comme si je venais d'insulter sa mère._

 _\- Mais qui? …_

 _\- Je ne sais pas … personne ne sait._

 _\- Ben mince alors …_

 _J'attends quelques instants pour qu'il digère la nouvelle._

 _\- Promets-moi d'être prudent. Je doute que ça soit toi étant donné que tu ne connaissais en rien mes plans. Je sais que ce que je vais te demander ne va pas te plaire mais il va falloir que tu restes le plus objectif possible. Tout le monde est suspect._

 _\- Tu veux dire que … commence-t-il ayant peur de comprendre ce que j'insinue._

 _\- Oui ça peut être n'importe qui … même Octavia._

 _Ça y est la bombe est lâchée. Sans grande surprise il s'offusque immédiatement à l'entente du nom de sa compagne._

 _\- Mais enfin …_

 _\- Je sais Lincoln! Ça ne me fait pas plus plaisir qu'à toi mais c'est une possibilité qu'il ne faut pas écarter. En-fait j'ai peur de savoir qui c'est … j'aimerai presque ne pas savoir._

 _Sentant mon élan de détresse, il s'approche et m'offre une étreinte rassurante. Je niche ma tête dans son épaule massive et laisse aller les pleurs que j'avais retenus jusqu'ici. Je suis terrorisée. Terrorisée de connaître un jour celui qui se faisait passer pour notre ami, terrorisée de la réaction que j'aurai en l'apprenant, terrorisée par ma prochaine entrevue avec Lexa. Nous restons ainsi jusqu'à ce que je me retire finalement et je lui offre ce que j'apparente à mon plus vaillant sourire du moment._

 _\- Tout va s'arranger Clarke. Nous aurons je l'espère bientôt des réponses à toutes ces questions._

 _Je hoche la tête et il me tend le bras. Je le saisis et nous nous regardons dans les yeux. En cet instant, je sais qu'il est le seul en qui je peux placer toute ma confiance. Au fil des dernières semaines, il est devenu comme un frère pour moi._

 _\- Puissions-nous nous revoir._

 _A peine a-t-il prononcé cette dernière phrase qu'il se hisse sur le cheval qui lui avait été apprêté. Il m'offre un dernier sourire et talonne son destrier. Je rester plantée où je suis jusqu'à ce qu'il ne soit plus qu'un point à l'horizon._

 _Fin du flash back_

Je suis devant la porte de la chambre de Lexa. Les gardes n'ont rien tenté pour me retenir. Apparemment il leur a été donné l'ordre de me laisser libre accès. J'ai la boule au ventre et ma gorge se noue à cause de l'anticipation des prochains événements. Je m'apprête à me jeter dans la gueule du loup. Mais le jeu en vaut la chandelle et de toutes façon je n'en peux plus de porter ce masque avec elle. C'est sur cette dernière pensée que mon poignet s'abat sur la porte et je toque. Je n'attends pas la réponse, de peur que je me défile à l'entente de sa voix et pénètre dans ce lieu accueillant et chaleureux.

Elle est là. Devant sa fenêtre et elle me tourne le dos. J'attends qu'elle se retourne, n'osant esquisser le moindre geste. La dernière fois que je suis venue je l'avais accablé de reproches et je me prépare mentalement à recevoir le même traitement incessamment sous peu. Après une attente qui me paraît interminable tant mon anxiété est accrue, elle se détourne de sa contemplation et me fait face. Elle ne semble même pas surprise de me voir. Je vois immédiatement que quelque chose ne va pas. Elle me lorgne d'un regard mauvais et méprisant au possible. Elle ne bouge pas, se contentant de me dévisager d'une telle manière que je sens mes genoux flancher. Mais pas comme d'habitude. Cette fois-ci c'est la peur et le stresse qui font réagir mon corps de cette façon. J'ai un très mauvais pressentiment. Elle se met en mouvement finalement et vient attraper un objet posé sur son bureau. Quand elle me refait de nouveau face, elle lève sa main de manière à ce que je vois bien ce qu'elle referme au creux de sa paume et mon cœur s'arrête. Ma respiration se bloque. La panique m'envahit corps et âme. Sa voix aigre me parvient comme si j'étais au bout d'un tunnel tandis que mes yeux ne lâchent pas l'objet qu'elle tient entre ses doigts.

\- Tu t'es fait désirer ... tu en as mis du temps, tu étais peut-être trop occupée à me trahir. Maintenant, peux-tu me dire ce que c'est et ce que cela fait dans _ma_ chambre, dit-elle en exhibant le micro dans sa paume.

* * *

 **Voilà c'est la fin de ce chapitre. Il faisait un peu fin du monde mais bon j'aime pas quand c'est trop facile, tout beau tout rose :)**

 **Désolée d'être un peu longue entre chaque parution mais j'essaye de vous poster des chapitres avec le moins de fautes possibles. Donc LES relectures sont quelque peu longues. Ben ouai je n'ai pas de bêta les gars :p**

 **toup62: Désolée héhé j'ai rajouté un peu de tension entre les deux encore une fois même s'il n'y a pas eu de presque baiser dans ce chapitre! Mais t'inquiète patience et longueur de temps font plus que force ni que rage. Bref ça viendra et plus vite que tu ne le crois ;) . La situation de Clarke s'empire mais Clarke étant Clarke, elle va trouver une solution. Surtout maintenant que Lexa l'a totalement démasqué. Bon pour le prochain j'essaye d'être plus rapide! Et merci encore pour tes reviews à chaque fois ça me fait vraiment super plaisir et ça me motive vraiment à poursuivre! A bientôt ;)**

 **elominie: t'as vu, t'es pas la seule à pouvoir être sadique ;). Chacune son tour ! Merci pour ta review et bon courage pour toutes tes fictions actuelles :p**

 **senvrillon: presque le baiser, presque … et toujours pas ;) bientôt bientôt :) merci à toi de me lire et merci pour ta review :)**

 **Maracapucin: ben de rien mais comme tu vois ce rapprochement vient d'être réduit à néant surtout à la fin mais ça ne durera pas ;) merci pour ta review en tout cas! D** **o svidaniya!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Deux semaines plus tard pile poile et me voilà de retour après une semaine de vacance intense les gars! Le chapitre est un peu plus court que le précédent mais c'est du 100% Clexa et attention, il y a une scène classée M vers le milieu du chapitre. Enfin vous vous y attendiez forcément un peu avec le rating :p**

 **On se retrouve en bas! Enjoy!**

* * *

LEXA

J'attends depuis déjà une bonne minute que Clarke daigne enfin répondre à mes questions. Elle n'a pas encore bougé, apparemment encore sous le choc. Sauf que celle qui devrait être sous le choc c'est bien moi. J'ai appris l'ampleur de sa trahison il y a moins de deux heures je crois, je sais plus. J'ai envie de tout péter, de faire souffrir des personnes, de la tuer. Je veux la tuer. Parce qu'elle n'a fait que se moquer de moi depuis le début et qu'en plus tout était planifié depuis belle lurette avant sa «capture». Et le pire, c'est qu'à l'infirmerie, elle a eu l'occasion de tout me dire, après tout j'étais plus à ça près avec tout ce qu'elle m'avait dit. Mais non elle a préféré me mener encore en bateau.

En même temps, je peux comprendre cette méfiance à mon égard après mon défilement au Mount Weather, mais pas de là à me mettre sur écoute dans ma propre chambre.

\- Lexa, je … je …

Elle regarde dans à peu près toutes les directions sauf dans la mienne à la manière d'une biche apeurée avant de finalement rendre les armes. Ses épaules s'affaissent et elle plante des yeux implorants dans les miens.

\- Comment?

Un rire sans joie s'échappe de mes lèvres. Avec tout ce qui se passe, c'est la première chose qui lui vient à l'esprit. Pas même des excuses ou des explications. Non. Je vais décidément de déceptions en déceptions.

\- Sérieusement? Tu me dis d'abord que tu infiltres des traîtres dans ma ville puis que ta capture est une couverture et maintenant j'apprends que tu me mets sur écoute depuis le début? Et c'est la seule chose que tu trouves à me dire? Quelle est la faille de ton plan génial? De votre plan génial?

\- Lexa, écoute …

\- Non! J'en ai assez! Tu m'as prise pour une idiote et bien tu en payeras les conséquences! Titus m'avait mise en garde contre toi! Mais j'ai préféré donner plus de crédit à toi plutôt qu'à mon plus loyal serviteur. Et bien que cela me serve de leçon!

Et là, j'explose. Je vois à peine le micro se fracasser sur le mur contre lequel je l'ai jeté et je prends conscience que j'avance vers Clarke uniquement lorsque je m'arrête devant elle. Je ne sais plus ce dont je suis capable mais à ce moment précis je veux … je veux qu'elle souffre.

\- Tu t'es bien amusée à te rapprocher de moi? C'était quoi à l'infirmerie? Un nouvel angle d'attaque? Heureusement qu'Aden est arrivé espèce de lâche.

Elle défaillit mais je ne sais pas de quoi et à vrai dire je m'en fous.

\- Et le sang que tu m'as très charitablement donné, on en parle? C'était un joker pour toi car tu me savais redevable n'est-ce pas? Une porte de sortie si j'apprenais par mégarde tout ce que tu trafiquais ici? Toutes mes félicitations Clarke, tu as visé juste. Alors maintenant je te laisse juste le temps de récupérer tes affaires pour ficher les camps d'ici avant que je ne revienne sur ma décisions et que je ….

\- ARRETE!

Plus que l'autorité et la supplication qui y transparaissent, c'est l'urgence dans sa voix qui me fait aussitôt obéir.

\- Oui, Lexa, je suis sous couverture depuis le début. Oui, on a posé des micros dans le plus d'endroits possibles en mettant la priorité sur les salles de conseil. Oui j'ai violé ton intimité en ayant même mis ta chambre sur écoute. Mais je ne veux plus. Je ne peux plus …

Elle marque un arrêt alors que je ne la lâche pas des yeux. Elle semble être au bord des larmes et cette vision me donne mal au cœur. Cette fille me trahit, elle fait enfin ses aveux, et je reste suspendu à ses lèvres attendant je ne sais quoi. Pourquoi je ne la jette pas dehors tout de suite, et pourquoi après tout ce qu'elle a fait je n'en ai pas la moindre envie? Une boule se forme dans ma gorge, je suis complètement perdue tout en étant rongée par une rage sans nom.

\- Ma mission d'origine était de me rapprocher de toi pour que tu gagnes ma confiance … et connaître tes intentions quant au sort de mon peuple pour ainsi prévenir la moindre de tes décisions à notre égard. Puis je devais rester sur place en tant qu'espionne dans mon rôle d'ambassadrice du treizième clan. Tu nous avais déjà trahis une fois, Lexa … et la survie de mon peuple primait avant tout. C'est toi qui me l'a appris à tes dépends.

Un silence pesant s'installe entre nous alors qu'elle s'arrête une nouvelle fois. Je bous toujours à coup de grandes flammes dévastatrices, mais je prends étonnamment mon mal en patience et essaye de faire preuve de pondération. Ce que je ne fais que rarement voire jamais …

\- Seulement voilà ce qu'il s'est passé. L'amour est une faiblesse …

J'écarquille les yeux à l'entente de ces mots, _m_ _es_ mots sortir de la bouche de mon vis-à-vis. Je prends enfin la parole après un silence inhabituellement long de ma part. La surprise mêlée à mon ire toujours accrue, rendent ma voix rauque alors qu'elle se fraye un chemin à travers ma gorge soudainement douloureuse.

\- Qu'est ce que tu essayes de me dire?

\- Je veux dire que je comprends dans quelle situation tu as été mise il y a trois mois. Quand tu m'avais proposé de rejoindre Polis à la délivrance de nos deux peuples, tu étais sérieuse n'est-ce pas?

J'acquiesce ne voyant pas où elle veut en venir.

\- Quand tu as eu l'occasion de sauver ton peuple sans combattre, tu as du faire un choix. Eux ou … ou le semblant de relation qu'on commençait à avoir.

Nouvelle pause. J'attends, de plus en plus curieuse de connaître le fin mot de son développement. L'appréhension me gagne également car je ne sais pas quel comportement je pourrais adopter à ce qu'elle est sur le point de dire . Elle inspire de longues secondes pendant lesquelles elle me fixe. Enfin mon attente est récompensée.

\- Et bien comme toi, j'ai choisi mon peuple.

Je ne respire plus. Est-elle entrain de me faire comprendre quelque chose que je n'espérais plus?

\- Tu veux dire que …

\- Je ne sais pas. Je le savais avant de venir. Mais là je … je ne sais plus, me coupe-t-elle avec toute l'intensité de son regard capturant le mien.

Je ne respire toujours pas. Je suis complètement désorientée. Comme prévu, je ne sais pas comment réagir à tout ça. Tout m'arrive en pleine figure depuis deux jours et je vais de surprises en surprises. Elle est clairement entrain de me faire comprendre que ses sentiments pour moi ont perturbé la réussite de sa mission. Deux sentiments complètements contradictoires font rages en moi alors que ma respiration me fait toujours défaut. Une joie absolue et une colère résignée se disputent l'issue qui sera capitale à la suite des événements.

Puis, la vérité s'impose comme une insipide évidence, indiscutable mais sournoise. Tellement sournoise … Chacune de nous fera n'importe quoi pour survivre sur cette Terre hostile, et étant donné que nous sommes originaires de deux civilisations aux antipodes, nous continuons et continuerons inlassablement à déterrer la hache de guerre pour servir nos intérêts personnels. La politique l'emporte toujours sur le monde et régit l'existence de ceux qui le dirigent comme Clarke et moi. Il y a trop d'obstacles derrières nous et bien trop encore devant nous. C'est trop tard, c'est impossible. Ma rage, qui s'était pourtant estompée au fil de la conversation, est ravivée par l'impuissance que je ressens à cette prise de conscience supplémentaire.

Cependant cette rage fait naître une infime lueur d'espoir désillusionné qui fait son chemin jusqu'à moi.

\- Comment puis-je te croire? Comment veux-tu que je t'accorde à nouveau ma confiance?

Ma voix claque dans l'espace de ma chambre mais Clarke ne se laisse pas démontée.

\- Tu fais comme moi. Il m'a fallu à peine deux jours pour voir que tes intentions envers mon peuple étaient bonnes et que tu étais disposée à te racheter en le faisant entrer dans ta coalition.

\- Non, c'est parce que tu es Wan …

\- S'il te plaît, pas à moi. Bien sûre le fait que je sois la Commandante de la Mort en était la raison officielle et sûrement principale, mais au vue de ta puissance, tu aurais écrasé Azgeda et ce même s'il s'était emparé du pouvoir de Wanheda … de moi. Tu aurais eu une guerre certes, mais mon peuple et toute sa technologie aurait été décimés par le peuple de la glace. Tu aurais été débarrassée de nous. Et pourtant, je suis là ...

Je ne réponds rien à cela, tandis qu'une vague de lucidité s'échoue violemment sur moi. J'avais besoin de l'entendre pour que je me l'avoue enfin … Et ça m'énerve d'en avoir conscience. Tout m'énerve!

\- Alors oui je t'ai trahi, mais toi aussi. Et j'ai appris à te faire confiance de nouveau rien qu'en t'observant verser larmes et sueur pour me garder en vie et pour défendre les intérêts de mon peuple. Il ne tient qu'à toi à présent à ce que tu me pardonnes et qu'on aille de l'avant. Une union entre nos peuples ne peut être que bénéfiques et nous en ressortirons plus forts. On a tellement de richesses à se partager ...

Je stoppe les cents pas que j'avais apparemment entrepris en me positionnant à une proximité bien trop réduite d'elle. Mais je m'en fiche parce que j'ai besoin de réponses, de conseils, d'aide. Je la regarde donc avec ce que je sais être mille questions dans les yeux. Ses mots font échos à mon envie folle d'essayer malgré tout. Juste de tenter. Je ne demande que ça …

\- Et pour ton information, ces deux derniers jours, j'ai entrepris de retirer tous les micros. Il y a deux raisons à cela. La première, plus pour moi, est que je ne supportais plus de vivre derrière un masque avec toi, et la deuxiè ...

C'est à sa phrase inachevée que je saisis ce que je viens de faire. Mes lèvres l'ont fait taire dans un élan de confusion, de rage, d'appréhension et tant d'autres choses encore. Mais pour l'instant je suis bien trop abasourdie par mon geste pour avoir une pensée cohérente. Clarke ne réagit pas non plus, sûrement bien trop surprise pour tenter quoique ce soit. Le temps est comme suspendu alors que nos lèvres restent soudées l'une à l'autre, immobiles.

Je vais pour me retirer, assimilant mon geste à la plus grosse bêtise de ma vie, mais Clarke me saisit le visage de ses deux mains et commence à m'embrasser furieusement. Je gémis malgré moi à la virulence de ses assauts et je ne tarde pas y répondre tout en entourant sa taille de mes bras dans l'espoir de la coller davantage à moi. Nos lèvres se livrent une bataille acharnée, tentant de s'imposer à l'autre mais aucune de nous ne cède du terrain. Notre baiser a le goût de toute la frustration et que nous éprouvons depuis le début de toutes ces histoires.

Elle demande bientôt l'accès à ma bouche en me léchant la lèvre inférieure puis en me la mordant avidement. Ces deux actions combinées ont raison de moi et je plonge dans cette nouvelle étreinte avec voracité. Nos dents s'entrechoquent dans ma précipitation et nos langues se rencontrent enfin, entamant une danse endiablée. Je m'abandonne à ce baiser où nous laissons s'exprimer la rage de nos trahisons respectives et le désespoir que nous avons ressenti de perdre l'autre à plusieurs reprises. Par le biais de cet échange, nous communiquons à l'autre ce que nous avons peur de révéler tout haut.

Ma respiration s'emballe et je sens celle de Clarke pas franchement mieux. L'entendre tenter reprendre son souffle à travers nos baisers a le don de m'exciter au plus haut point et je la pousse jusqu'au mur le plus proche tout en continuant à l'embrasser corps et âme. Elle gémit doucement contre mes lèvres quand son dos heurte la surface lisse et une nouvelle bouffée de chaleur envahit la totalité de mon corps. Je me détache de sa bouche pour aller caresser sa joue, sa mâchoire et finalement venir lécher sensuellement le lobe de son oreille. Elle soupire d'une façon plus audible que précédemment et vient emmêler ses mains dans mes cheveux. Encouragée, je me perds dans son cou magnifique, que j'explore avec avidité tandis qu'elle rejette la tête en arrière pour me donner un meilleur accès. Je stoppe un instant les assauts de ma bouche pour inspirer profondément le parfum de Clarke et m'imprégner de son odeur. Elle sent tellement bon, je vais devenir addict, ce n'est pas possible. Je suis totalement hors contrôle, la seule pensée qui me semble cohérente en cet instant est de continuer à embrasser Clarke jusqu'à la fin de ma vie.

Avant que je comprenne ce qu'il se passe, Clarke inverse nos positions et je heurte brutalement le mur. Elle étouffe mon grognement par ses lèvres qui viennent immédiatement se sceller aux miennes pour reprendre leur jeu de domination. Elle a placé ses mains de part et d'autres de ma tête me laissant totalement à sa merci. Des nuées de papillons grouillent par centaines dans mon estomac et mon bas ventre ne tarde pas à réagir: la situation me plaît bien trop. Bien vite, ses mains deviennent baladeuses et l'air me manque de plus en plus. J'ai l'impression que mon cerveau n'est plus qu'un feu follet indomptable alors qu'il n'a plus qu'un seul objectif: Clarke.

Elle se recule pour m'observer et bien que je sois déjà en manque, ses yeux, qui me dévorent, provoquent un puissant frisson qui me parcourt l'échine. Le bleu saphir s'est fait dévorer par le noir intense de son désir et je sais que mes iris sont dans le même état.

Je ne sais pas combien de temps nous restons à nous observer, mais la tension devient bien vite insoutenable et c'est dans un même élan que nos bouches se retrouvent. J'ai peut-être soupiré à ce contact, elle aussi sûrement mais je n'ai plus conscience que de ses mains qui passent sous mon haut et qui viennent caresser ma peau nue.

oO§o§Oo

CLARKE

Je suis animée par une folie passionnelle que je ne parviens pas à freiner alors que mes doigts découvrent le grain de peau tellement doux de Lexa. La chaleur du désir me ravage dans mon entièreté, j'ai l'impression que de l'eau bouillante parcourt mes veines et enflamme mon sang qui pulse bien plus vite que la normale.

Le souffle chaud de Lexa contre ma bouche devient laborieux alors que mes mains sont rendues au galbe de sa poitrine.

Je ne sais pas ce qu'il nous a pris. Je ne sais pas pourquoi nous ne nous arrêtons pas au vue de la situation. Et puis ça va trop vite, bien trop vite, mais à cet instant alors que Lexa retire ma veste, je m'en fous complètement. Je veux plus, toujours plus. Une de mes mains se pose sur sa hanche et d'une pression, la colle davantage à moi faisant s'emboîter nos corps de la plus délicieuse des manières.

Cette fois-ci c'est elle qui se dérobe pour venir mordre la peau de mon cou qu'elle sait sensible et je n'en peux plus. Je me décolle du mur et la pousse sans précédents jusqu'au lit où je la fais basculer. Je ne la rejoins pas immédiatement, laissant à mes yeux le plaisir de vagabonder sur le corps de Lexa qui se redresse sur ses coudes, m'observant elle aussi. La vue de sa poitrine qui se soulève rapidement suite à nos échanges plutôt musclés est plus que plaisante et l'envie de la toucher se fait d'autant plus ressentir. Mais je n'ai pas le temps de mettre mes plans à exécution car Lexa, impatiente, accroche ses jambes autour de ma taille et me fait perdre l'équilibre. J'ai à peine le temps de me rattraper sur mes avants bras pour ne pas m'écrouler qu'elle capture mes lèvres. Ses jambes sont toujours de part et d'autres de ma taille et mon bassin commence au fil des minutes à imprimer un rythme là où elle en a le plus besoin. Les gémissements étouffés de Lexa parviennent à mes oreilles et comme hypnotisées par ce son mélodieux, mes mains viennent accrocher le bas de son haut et le remonte jusqu'à sa poitrine.

Prise d'un doute soudain, car je le sais, le point de retour n'est qu'à un pas de là où nous sommes, je me détache de ses lèvres gonflées et plonge dans le brasier ardent de ses yeux qui me fait face.

\- Lexa, tu …

\- Shhhht, me coupe-t-elle

\- Mais, je …, en esquivant l'attaque de ses lèvres contre la peau de mon cou.

\- Tais-toi, juste, tais-toi, souffle-t-elle en essayant cette fois de prendre d'assauts mes lèvres. Je me dérobe une nouvelle fois et emprisonne ses poignets au dessus de sa tête la forçant à me regarder.

Je cherche dans son regard ne serait-ce qu'une infime part de doute, de réserve sur ce qui est entrain de se passer mais je ne vois qu'une passion démesurée et j'abandonne.

Les mains s'égarent, les vêtements volent, les regards se croisent, la tension s'épaissit, les souffles sont brûlants.

Mes doigts dégrafent le soutien-gorge de la belle brune en dessous de moi. Ses mains sont rendues sur mon dernier vêtement. L'excitation est à son comble et j'arrache presque le tissu qui dissimule encore sa poitrine à mes yeux avides. Je reste bloquée devant ce qui me paraît être la huitième merveille du monde. Le temps est comme suspendu alors que ma main se pose doucement, pleine d'appréhension sur sa poitrine découverte. Le toucher nous électrise et un regain d'énergie me fait saisir son sein à pleine main. Elle soupire et relâche la tête en arrière. Ma bouche prend bientôt le relais, tandis que ma main s'occupe à présent de son jumeau. De longs frissons parcourent son corps, et je tremble en la sentant durcir sous les assauts de ma langue. Ses doigts se crispent sur mes reins, et elle tente de me retirer mon dernier vêtement mais je suis plus rapide. Je capture ses mains dans les miennes, je me redresse et plonge mes yeux dans les siens. D'un regard je lui fais comprendre qui de nous commande en cet instant et je ne lui laisse pas le temps de protester en reportant mon attention sur sa poitrine parfaite. Ma bouche se décale pour venir descendre le long du chemin vallonné et venir s'occuper de son ventre. Lexa remue en dessous de moi mais elle est toujours prisonnière de mon étreinte et ne peut que subir ce que je lui fais endurer. Cette sensation de domination me fait perdre toute trace d'inhibition et je continue ma descente jusqu'à arriver à l'endroit qui fait le plus envie. J'ai relâché ses mains mais elle ne fait rien, se contentant de m'observer en se mordant la lèvre inférieure. N'y tenant plus, je fais glisser son dernier vêtement le long de ses jambes fines et je me régale de la vue de Lexa, totalement offerte. Je capture son regard et je commence à embrasser ses jambes de la manière la plus sensuelle qui soit et je la sens se tendre alors que ma langue se joint à mes baisers Nos regards ne se lâchent pas, je lis l'envie dans son regard, tandis que je poursuis lentement mon ascension vers son Mont de Venus.

Je la sens s'impatienter et il faut dire que je me torture tout autant en nous faisant autant attendre, car mon seul désir est de la sentir sous moi, l'entendre gémir pour moi, qu'elle soit totalement à ma merci. Je ne me connaissais pas cet instinct dominateur mais Lexa a toujours eu le don de remettre en question des faits que je prenais pour acquis. Je touche finalement au but et je décroche mes yeux de Lexa pour venir contempler son intimité. N'y tenant plus, je glisse ma langue sur son sexe couvert de la preuve de son excitation et je ne saurais dire laquelle de nous a la plus gémi à ce geste. C'est ma première fois avec une fille et pourtant tout me semble naturel et tellement bon. Ma langue poursuit son exploration pour finalement venir énerver son clitoris. Sa respiration se fait erratique et un gémissement lui échappe à un coup de langue plus insistant, ravissant mes oreilles et faisant exploser mon cerveau en des milliers de petits feux d'artifices. Mes mains retrouvent sa poitrine et se joignent à la danse que ma langue a initié en peu plus bas.

\- Clarke ….

Mon nom prononcé de sa voix rauque rend le port de mon dernier sous-vêtement inconfortable et j'ai envie de la posséder entièrement.

J'amène une de mes mains à son intimité, venant ainsi accompagner ma bouche un moment, puis je la descends un peu plus bas. Elle se contracte violemment lorsque mes doigts passent son entrée et viennent s'imprimer au rythme de ma bouche que j'ai ralenti pour la découvrir sous ce nouvel angle.

Les gémissements de Lexa se font moins rares et j'ouvre les yeux un moment. Je l'aperçois, le dos cambré, la tête en arrière, la bouche entrouverte et je dois me retenir pour ne pas jouir à cette seule vue. J'accélère les mouvements de mes poignets et de ma langue et je la sens bientôt trembler alors qu'elle agrippe férocement les draps. Elle est tellement belle …

Son dos se cambre violemment alors qu'elle pousse un long gémissement plus fort que les autres et qu'elle jouit sur mes doigts et dans ma bouche. Je ne m'arrête pas pour autant voulant faire durer le plaisir et ce n'est que quand ses tremblements deviennent incontrôlables que je me détache de son intimité devenue sensible. Elle retombe lourdement sur le lit et je viens m'allonger à ses côtés, l'admirant alors qu'elle tente de réguler sa respiration.

Ses joues sont toujours rosies par l'orgasme qu'elle vient d'avoir et quelques frissons perdurent encore alors qu'elle me jette un regard empli d'un désir tout autre. Je déglutis en la voyant s'approcher lascivement vers moi, la détermination peinte sur son visage et ça a le don de raviver mon excitation en une demi-seconde ...

Elle me colle au lit sans précédent et vient s'allonger de tout son long sur moi collant ainsi nos poitrines l'une sur l'autre et cette sensation me fait perdre ce qui me restait de self-control. Elle unit nos lèvres trop longtemps séparées et me fait perdre la tête par la passion qu'elle transmet dans cette étreinte. La Commandante est de retour c'est indéniable et elle compte bien se venger de ce que je lui ai fait subir. Et savoir cela ne me dérange pas outre mesure.

Lexa ne perd pas de temps et j'expérimente bien vite la sensation de ses lèvres sur ma poitrine. Elle est à la fois douce et passionnée, prévenante et impatiente … je vais devenir folle. Une de ses mains descend dangereusement le long de mon corps et s'arrête sur mon intimité encore couverte. Elle exerce une pression à travers le seul obstacle qu'il nous reste et mon souffle se coupe à ce geste. Elle doit me toucher, vite! J'ai l'impression que je vais imploser d'un surplus de désir! Ses doigts se glissent finalement sous mon sous-vêtement et je retiens un gémissement quand elle commence à se mouvoir sur moi. Elle revient à mon niveau et sa langue parcourt mon menton, ma mâchoire avant de venir s'échouer sur ma bouche. Elle capture mes lèvres dans un baiser passionné, faisant taire mes soupirs alors qu'elle poursuit ses mouvements.

Soudain, avant que je ne comprenne quoique ce soit, elle se redresse, vient saisir les bas de ma culotte, me la retire précipitamment et vient à son tour poser sa bouche sur mon intimité. Je n'ai plus conscience de rien, je ne ressens plus qu'elle alors qu'elle s'active là où j'ai le plus besoin d'elle. Mon ventre se tord de plaisir, je vais pas tenir longtemps, je suis complètement à sa merci.

Sans prévenir, ses doigts me pénètrent sans aucune concession et son nom m'échappe. Je la sens sourire entre mes jambes et elle redouble d'intensité. Elle est partout et nulle part à la fois, mon corps est chauffé à blanc, il tremble comme du verre … elle va me briser, la plaisir qu'elle me procure est bien plus intense que tout ce que j'ai déjà connu. Tellement intense que j'ai l'impression d'avoir connu jusque là qu'un avant goût amer de ce qu'elle me fait à présent découvrir.

Une sensation délicieuse explose au bas de mon ventre et se répand dans la totalité de mon corps alors que je me cambre violemment. Je suis complètement déconnectée de la réalité, j'ai l'impression de flotter et des larmes menacent de couler sans que je n'en saisisse la raison.

Les yeux toujours fermés, un sentiment de plénitude m'envahit quand je sens Lexa s'allonger à mes côtés et venir se blottir contre moi après avoir ramené les couvertures sur nos corps. Je ne reviens toujours pas de ce que nous venons de partager. Mais une chose est sûre à travers cette étreinte passionnée transpirait la phrase silencieuse: «Je te hais pour ce que tu as fait mais j'ai encore plus envie de toi».

Épuisée, je me laisse emporter par le sommeil que mon corps réclame avec pour dernière pensée cohérente, celle de mes bras venant s'enrouler autour du corps chaud de mon ange aux yeux verts.

* * *

 **Voilà, c'est la fin de ce chapitre un peu plus court mais peut-être un peu plus intense aussi! C'est du 100% Clexa et j'espère que cette scène vous aura plût :) C'est une trêve sympa mais comme moi je suis pas sympa, il y aura des rebondissements dans les chapitres suivants. Je ne dis pas que ce sera dramatique mais il faut bien pimenter un peu.**

 **Alors je ne sais pas quand je pourrai publier la prochain chapitre étant donné qu'il faut que je trouve un appart, que je déménage, et que je m'occupe de pleins de trucs administratifs pour mes études et ce avant le 23 Août donc voilà … :/**

 **A bientôt :)**

 **thekilleusestreet: Et ben voilà, Clarke a tout dit et ça a bien récompensé je pense. Merci de suivre ma fic et j'espère que t'auras aimé ce «petit» rapprochement entre nos deux filles! Ahaha à bientôt :)**

 **toup62: Alors? Héhé j'avais bien dit que Clarke avait une solution bien que ça soit Lexa qui est entamé la danse ici! Elles ont fait passer toutes leurs frustrations et rages dans cet échange passionnel! Tu vois c'est arrivé plus vite que prévu mais rien n'est gagné pour autant hein, on est qu'au septième chapitre! Comme tu l'auras remarqué, elles ont bien fait comprendre qu'elle tenait à l'autre sans pour autant avouer leurs sentiments, c'est trop tôt :) A bientôt et j'espère que tu ne t'ennuies toujours pas :).**


End file.
